The Fire and The Flower
by xXLoverOrHaterXx
Summary: Two moons have passed since Shimmerflower's banishment. Leaffire's life has been calm and relaxing. She is beginning to think Starclan has forgotten about her and the prophecy. But when she gets a dream visit, she knows everything is going to change again. This is the sequal of Fire Burns On. ON HIATUS and UNDER REVISION
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Are you ready to continue Leaffire's story? I hope so! Normally, I wouldn't put story in the allegiances page but this is so Lawlclan can't get involved. If you read all the way to the end, you'll find something interesting…**

ALLEGIANCES 

**Thunderclan**

LEADER Redstar- black tom with reddish tail and ears (1 life)

DEPUTY Brackenwing- pale ginger tom with black ears

MEDICINE CAT Brighteyes- silver and white she-cat with wide blue eyes

(apprentice- Sunleaf)

WARRIORS Dawntail- light brown she-cat

Cinderfang- light gray tom with blue eyes

(apprentice- Moonpaw)

Lilystream- silver she-cat with darker flecks

Hawktail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

(apprentice- Nightpaw)

Swiftclaw- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Whiteheart- large, long-furred black and white tom

Spottedfalcon- spotted white tabby tom

Tigerstripe- big, black, brown and white tom

Pinefoot- black and white tom with brown paws

(apprentice- Spiderpaw)

Graymist- pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Firewhisker- dark ginger she-cat with black paws

Suntail- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tipped tail and paws

(apprentice- Sorrelpaw)

Willowlight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bearfur- huge, light brown tom

(apprentice- Smokepaw)

Adderclaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Snakeheart- brown tabby tom with white paws and tail

Stormstrike- light gray tom with darker flecks. Formerly of Riverclan

Leaffire- spotted ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

(apprentice- Softpaw)

Ravenwing- long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes

Blacksong- dark gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

(apprentice- Blizzardpaw)

Cheetahclaw- spotted silver, black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

(apprentice- Skypaw)

Honeypool- fluffy golden she-cat with dark green eyes

Bouncetalon- golden and black tom with dark blue eyes

APPRENTICES Sunleaf- small ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice (15 moons)

Smokepaw- smoky gray tom with blue eyes (8 moons)

Moonpaw- pale ginger and white she-cat (8 moons)

Spiderpaw- black tom with silver stripes (8 moons)

Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown ears (6 moons)

Nightpaw- pure black tom with stormy green eyes (6 moons)

Skypaw- ginger she-cat with black tail tip (6 moons)

Blizzardpaw- white tom with one black stripe running down his back (6 moons)

Softpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches (6 moons)

QUEENS Birdfeather- silver, black and white she-cat with dark green eyes (mother to Featherkit, a silver-white-and-brown she-cat, Foxkit, a ginger tom with a white face, Clawkit, silver-and-white tom with black claw-like dashes and Lakekit, a silver-black-and-white tom [4 moons])

Sparrowflight- light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother to Runningkit, a small, light brown tom with white splashes, Dustkit, light brown tom with a white patch and Beechkit, a brown and white tom [4 moons])

ELDERS Longscar- pale tabby tom with a long scar on his back

Adderpelt- mottled brown she-cat

Ashheart- gray she-cat with white paws and one eye

Sparrowwhisker- brown tabby tom

**Shadowclan**

LEADER Blazingstar- golden tom with scars all over his body and dark blue eyes

DEPUTY Thistlefang- pale gray tom with black tabby stripes on tail and legs

MEDICINE CAT Nettlepatch- tabby and gray she-cat with green eyes and twisted front paw

(apprentice- Moonfrost)

WARRIORS Volepelt- white tom with gray patches and hazel eyes

Duskpelt- gray tom with hazel eyes

Dapplestripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with a black stripe on her tail

Robinwing- reddish she-cat with blue eyes

Berryfur- ginger and cream tom

Blossomdusk- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Raindapple- dark gray dappled she-cat

Sootwhisker- gray tom with long whiskers

Nightflower- black she-cat with blue eyes

Blacknight- pure black tom with dark green eyes

Daisyfoot- black she-cat with ginger paws

Foxstorm- brown and ginger dappled she-cat with blue eyes

(apprentice- Barkpaw)

Fernleaf- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sherwfoot- slender tabby tom with hazel eyes

Yellowtail- pale ginger she-cat

(apprentice- Shadepaw)

Feathershine- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpblaze- ginger and silver tom

Darkshadow- black tom with amber eyes

Falconleaf- bracken-colored she-cat with brown paws

Poppysong-white she-cat with black spots and tail tip

APPRENTICES Moonfrost- silver tabby she-cat. Medicine cat apprentice (16 moons)

Shadepaw- black tom with gray under belly (7 moons)

Barkpaw- white and gray tabby tom (7 moons)

QUEENS Greenfeather- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Brownkit, a light brown tom with dark blue eyes)

ELDERS Amberpelt- gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Seedfur- very pale old she-cat

**Riverclan**

LEADER Maplestar- mud brown tom with gray eyes and a battle-scarred pelt

DEPUTY Blackfox- black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail

MEDICINE CAT Minnowtail- light brown and silver she-cat with sharp amber eyes

WARRIORS Cloudfoot- black she-cat with one pure white paw

Darktail- white she-cat with black tail

(apprentice- Petalpaw)

Silverclaw- silver tom with amber eyes

Beetlepatch- brown and white tom with amber eyes

(apprentice- Badgerpaw)

Robinfeather- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Leopardpelt- black tom with blue eyes

Shellfoot- white she-cat with black paws

Hailnose- black she-cat with white patches

(apprentice- Brindlepaw)

Hazeleyes- gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Pooleyes- pale gray tom with hazel eyes

Briarnose- brown she-cat with tabby stripes on muzzle and legs

(apprentice- Foxpaw)

Lionfur- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Streamfur- silver and gray she-cat

Stonestream- tiny, silvery gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

(apprentice- Tinypaw)

Flowerdust- gray tabby she-cat

Birdtail- light gray she-cat with tabby stripes on her tail and legs

Sunheart- golden she-cat with dark brown stripes and bright blue eyes

Brindleflower- tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Petalpool- white she-cat with ginger flecks

APPRENTICES Badgerpaw- white and brown tabby tom (10 moons)

Foxpaw- russet she-cat with amber eyes (10 moons)

Tinypaw- small, brown she-cat with green eyes (10 moons)

QUEENS Appletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Driftkit, a ginger tom and Rushkit, a white and ginger she-cat)

ELDERS Logfur- tabby brown tom with green eyes

Lilypad- dark tabby she-cat. Blind in one eye

Dewleaf- gray tom with amber eyes

**Windclan**

LEADER Meadowstar- battle scarred gray tom with pale blue eyes

DEPUTY Brightfire- bright ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes

(apprentice- Thornpaw)

MEDICINE CAT Owlstripe- white tom with brown tabby stripes

WARRIORS Acornpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Lakefrost- white and gray tom with blue eyes

Snowdapple- brown she-cat with white speckles

Frostcloud- white she-cat with amber eyes

(apprentice- Cloudpaw)

Lionclaw- pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Rowantail- russet she-cat with amber eyes

Amberwish- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Doveflower- dark gray she-cat

(apprentice- Littlepaw)

Rabbittail- light brown she-cat with a white tipped tail

Kestrelfur- brown tabby she-cat with white ears

(apprentice- Duskpaw)

Breezetail- black she-cat with green eyes

Swiftfoot- fast gray tom with green eyes

Spottedstorm- dappled gray she-cat with green eyes

(apprentice- Cedarpaw)

Cloverfur- brown she-cat with white paws

Jaystripe- ginger tom with gray stripes

Oakpelt- light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Eagleclaw- white and brown tabby tom

Littlepelt- dark gray she-cat

Cloudfang- white tom with gray tail

APPRENTICES Thornpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes (8 moons)

Duskpaw- pale gray tom with a white splash on chest (8 moons)

QUEENS Specklesong- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (expecting Jaystripe's kits)

ELDERS Furledleaf- cream tom with brown paws and green eyes

Shadowfern- black she-cat with gold eyes

Flowerfoot- brown she-cat with light brown paws

**Rougeclan (in order of rank)**

Shade - huge, dark gray tom. Leader of Rougeclan. Is killed by Shimmerflower for leadership of the Clan.

Torn- huge, gray and white tom with a torn pelt. Second in command, brother to Bird and mate to Shadow

Strike-dark ginger she-cat. Never misses the death blow. Sister to Blood

Shadow- larger black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Stealth

Stealth- black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Shadow

Blood- big, russet tom with blue eyes. Rarely missed the death blow. Brother to Strike and mate to Finch

Bone- black she-cat with a stripe of white running down her underbelly

Bird- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister to Torn

Finch- ginger and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mate to Blood

Holly- black and gray she-cat with green eyes. Kit of Shadow and Torn and sister to Berry

Berry- white and cream tom with blue eyes. Kit of Shadow and Torn and brother to Holly

Flint- gray tom with amber eyes. Kit of Finch and Blood and brother to Copper and Cherry

Copper- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Kit of Finch and Blood and sister to Flint and Cherry

Cherry- russet and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kit of Finch and Blood and sister to Copper and Flint

Shimmerflower- beautiful creamy white she-cat with amber streaks and amber eyes. Joined it after being banished from Riverclan

A cat stood alone at the edge of the forest. She dug her claws into the ground.

"How dare they?" she spoke to herself. "Stupid cats!"

She looked at the Twolegplace and then back at the forest. Then the cat raised her head to taste the air. She smelled cats. Lots of them too. With one last look at the trees, the she-cat disappeared into the Twolegplace.

The young cat walked for almost a day before she came to was she was looking for. A group of cats.

"Hey, you!" one of the cats growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to join you. Which one of you is the leader?" the she-cat asked.

A gray tom stepped forward to meet her. She almost winced as she remembered another gray tom.

"I am the leader. My name is Shade and this is Rougeclan. We named it after those forest cat groups." He said.

The she-cat dipped her head. "I know all about those forest groups. I came from one."

The group of cats unsheathed their claws.

"Let me kill her, Shade." Growled a dark ginger she-cat.

"No, Strike." Shade hissed. "Not yet."

"Why have you come?" a black she-cat snarled.

"I told you. I have come to join you. I can teach you all about the ways of the forest Clans." The she-cat said.

"Stealth." Shade cast a warning glance at the black she-cat. Stealth shook her head. "Why would we want to know about the Clans?" Shade asked looking at the she-cat.

"So you can live like them. Maybe even take part of their territory." She answered.

Shade looked at her then at his small group of cats. A gray tabby she-cat stepped forward.

"Shade, no! You've heard the stories…"

"Silence, Bird!" the gray leader snapped at the tabby. "You may join us." Shade growled at the she-cat.

"Excellent." The she-cat mewed, her amber eyes flashing. "But I'll need one thing."

Shade looked at the amber eyed she-cat warily. "What?"

Her claws slid out. "To see you dead!" she yowled as she leaped for the leader of Rougeclan.

The gray toms eyes widened and the other cats tried to stop the she-cat but she flew directly onto the lead toms back. With an easy slash of her claws, she pierced through Shade's neck. He fell to the ground, dead.

The group of Twoleg cats stared at her. They had only seen Strike kill a cat with such ease.

The black she-cat, Stealth and Strike moved forward teeth bared and claws out, ready to kill this odd she-cat.

The amber eyed she-cat crouched down, her fur bristling.

"Stop," ordered a huge gray and white tom. The two she-cats halted.

"Torn," a larger black she-cat mewed. "Be careful."

The huge tom ignored the black she-cat. "You killed him." Torn stated.

"I did," the forest she-cat said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"You have proven yourself strong." Torn continued, like she had never interrupted.

"Torn!" the black she-cat said, louder.

"Enough, Shadow." Torn growled and looked back at the she-cat. "You have proven to us that you are powerful. Powerful enough to lead Rougeclan."

The she-cat twisted her tail in front of her paws. "I would get to lead Rougeclan?" she asked.

Torn nodded. The she-cat purred. "Very well." she answered looking quite pleased.

"Wait," Shadow growled. "Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Shimmerflower."

**So, have I still got it? I will post the next chapter very soon! Anyone that reviews will get virtual plushies! **

**I will also post updated allegiances at the bottom of some chapters instead of updating the first page. Enjoy The Fire and The Flower! Shimmerflower is BACK! But so is Leaffire…Oooo**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Thank you for reviewing, Me is Skyfire, Kitko Hime, Mistylight, Whiteflower845 and Twilightmoon.**

**Me is Skyfire: Hello again! Thanks, she kind of reminds me of her too. Tigerstripe is the father of Birdfeather's kits and I did read your review. And you totally read my mind! There will be Oakkit and Silverkit! And another kit plus the one the 100****th**** reviewer will give me, but I didn't feel like naming three kits after past warriors. Maybe I will though because I still haven't decided on a name. So maybe there will be a Bluekit! *tosses Stormstrike, Leaffire and Softpaw plushies* Here you go! Next time please ask for just one but since you are my first reviewer, I shall make an exception. **

**Mistylight: Thank you!**

**Whiteflower856: I do love 'em reviews! I am very happy and you can have Stormstrike, Leaffire and Shimmerflower. But next time, only one please! *Dumps plushies into arms***

**Twilightmoon: I doubt Shimmerflower will ever give up. But she will end up in the Dark Forest. Absolutely. **

"Until she had earned her warrior name this apprentice will be known as Softpaw," Redstar announced from Highrock. Leaffire watched him, excitement in her eyes. Redstar had promised her Softpaw.

His green eyes met her amber ones. "Leaffire, you have shown yourself a warrior of strength and bravery. You will mentor Softpaw." He purred.

Leaffire stepped up and touched noses with the ginger and white apprentice. Softpaw's eyes were gleaming with happiness as the two she-cats padded over to her four littermates.

Cheetahclaw, Leaffire's best friend, glanced at her with joy. She was standing next to her apprentice, Skypaw. Next to Cheetahclaw stood Leaffire's littermate, Blacksong. She had gotten her first apprentice, Blizzardpaw. Redstar completed the apprentice ceremony.

Skypaw and Nightpaw, who had been apprenticed to Hawktail, were prancing around their mentors.

"What are we doing first?" Skypaw asked Cheetahclaw.

"Can we do battle training?" Nightpaw asked Hawktail.

Even the usually quiet Blizzardpaw was fast-mewing to his mentor, Blacksong. "Can I go hunting? Or can we do battle training? I can see the territory?"

Sorrelpaw and Softpaw hung back. They were quieter than most of their littermates. Leaffire looked at her apprentice. She was fairly well built for her small size. She could be a good hunter and fighter if she worked on it. Leaffire turned to her sister and Suntail.

"Do you want to show them the territory?" she asked. Blacksong nodded and Suntail flicked her ears. Blacksong called her apprentice over.

"Blizzardpaw, you wanted to see the territory, right?" she purred. Blizzardpaw bounded over to his mentor.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Can we go now?"

Suntail purred. "Sure," she answered for Blacksong. "Let's go!"

The older warrior raced out of the camp and Blacksong and Leaffire quickly followed. Sorrelpaw, Softpaw and Blizzardpaw scrambled after them. Blizzardpaw's long legs helped him but the two sisters, especially Softpaw, were struggling. Leaffire fell back a bit.

Blizzardpaw and Blacksong disappeared over the top of the ravine with Suntail and Sorrelpaw going next. Leaffire pulled up next to Softpaw.

"Are you okay?" she asked her apprentice. Softpaw looked frustrated.

"I'm so small! I'll never get as big as Nightpaw or Spiderpaw or you!" she growled.

Leaffire felt a flash of sympathy for the small she-cat. She was the last kit born of a litter of five. Queens rarely had more than four so it made sense that she was so small. Her brother, Nightpaw, was large for an apprentice and the older apprentice Spiderpaw was already warrior sized.

"Don't worry," the spotted warrior reassured her apprentice. "You'll grow. You'll become one of the best warriors this Clan has ever seen. I'll make sure of it."

Softpaw looked at her with glittering blue eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I promise." Leaffire purred. "You will become a great warrior."

"Okay!" Softpaw mewed. She bounded the rest of the way up the ravine.

Leaffire looked after the apprentice. _I know I can keep my promise._

8888888888888888888888888888 88

"Role!" Leaffire ordered. Softpaw flipped onto her back to avoid the oncoming Moonpaw. It was Softpaw's first battle training session and she was surprisingly good at it. She made up her small size with speed. Moonpaw was having a hard time with her and she was two moons older. Leaffire was very pleased.

"Good!" Cinderfang said. "But you should have been faster, Moonpaw." Despite that the young she-cat was his kin the light gray warrior treated her no differently than any of his other Clanmates.

The Gathering was tonight. It would be Softpaw's first one. She, Skypaw and Nightpaw were all going. Leaffire was very happy for her first apprentice.

Moonpaw nodded to Softpaw. "Good move! You're lucky to have Leaffire as your mentor." She purred.

"Yes, Leaffire has been doing a very good job," Cinderfang mewed. "Now get back to work! Moonpaw, teach Softpaw the half-turn belly rake please." He ordered. Cinderfang was a senior warrior. Even with his battle-like tendencies, most cats listened to him. He shifted closer to Leaffire. His blue eyes gleamed slightly.

"You have been doing a good job, you know." He said. Leaffire blinked in surprise. Cinderfang didn't give out praise easily. He continued. "Some cats are even saying you'll be the next deputy after Brackenwing. We all know he probably won't become leader. He's almost as old as Redstar."

Leaffire was stunned. Were cats really saying that? She purred. "I do want to be deputy."

Cinderfang nodded. "I thought so."

A muffled yelp came from the apprentices. Moonpaw had pinned down Softpaw. Leaffire pulled the pale ginger and white she-cat off her apprentice.

"Softpaw, are you okay?" she asked. Softpaw bounced to her paws.

"Yes!" she purred. "Can we try it again?"

Leaffire shook her head. "You two are _both_ going to the Gathering tonight, remember? You need your rest."

Softpaw dropped her tail a bit. "Oh, right."

Leaffire sighed as she led her apprentice back to camp. She was always so full of energy. _Was I ever like that? _She wondered.

The mentors and apprentices walked back to camp. Every cat was gossiping.

Leaffire blinked. "What's going on?" she asked. Blacksong padded over.

"Didn't you hear? Dawntail's patrol got attacked on the border by the Twolegplace!" the black and gray she-cat said.

"Really?" Leaffire stiffened.

Dawntail, Spottedfalcon, Honeypool and Adderclaw limped into of the medicine cat den. Dawntail's leg was bent in an odd fashion. Adderclaw had some nasty claw marks on his shoulder and Spottedfalcon was missing several clumps of fur. Honeypool seemed to be the least injured. She told the tale.

"We were patrolling along one of the fences and five or six cats just leaped down on us. They didn't have any reason to attack us! We didn't cross the borders and we didn't even look at them. But it was a planned attack. It was very precise." Honeypool was telling Redstar.

"Brackenwing, Dawntail, Cinderfang, Lilystream, Brighteyes and Hawktail! We must confer over this!" Redstar called for his senior warriors.

"Excuse me, Redstar." Brighteyes stepped forward. "But Dawntail can't come. She has badly dislocated her leg. Sunleaf can put it back in place and take care of the other cats but Dawntail can't go."

Redstar blinked but before he could say anything Dawntail lipped forward.

"I want to go!" she hissed. Her voice was raspy with pain.

"Absolutely not!" Brighteyes snapped at the light brown she-cat. "You almost died because you were weakened from greencough! You are going straight to the medicine cat den."

Dawntail opened her mouth to retort but her mate, Hawktail, tried to guide to her to the den.

"Please, Dawntail just rest. I'll come back to see you after the meeting. I promise." The tom told her gently.

Leaffire winced. She remembered her father, Whiteheart, speaking to her mother, Graymist, that way. Graymist was still grieving over the death of her sister and the Clan deputy, Thornshadow. Thornshadow had been her only family left. Her mother and father and other littermate were all in Starclan. She had taken her littermate's death hard.

Graymist had finally started sleeping in the warriors den again. It was still very hard for her, but she was getting better.

Honeypool was still gossiping with her sister, Cheetahclaw, her brother, Bouncetalon, her mother, Birdfeather and her half-brothers and half-sisters.

"They just jumped out of nowhere, ready to attack. We fought back, of course but we were out numbered. Dawntail and I were tail to tail clawing out at every cat we saw."

Birdfeather's new kits, Lakekit, Clawkit, Featherkit and Foxkit, leaped on Honeypool. The four kits dug their tiny claws into her fluffy fur.

"Show us a battle move!" squeaked Lakekit.

"Please!" Featherkit, the only she-cat of the bunch, squealed.

Cheetahclaw turned to Birdfeather. "Can we?" she asked. Cheetahclaw was an excellent warrior who was a little battle oriented. But Birdfeather was having none of it.

"Absolutely not!" she snapped. "There is no way. They are too young!"

"No, we're not!" Clawkit whined.

Birdfeather rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are. Now, come on. We are going back to the nursery. Beechkit needs some company."

She herded her kits back into the large den. Leaffire watched from a distance. Kits seemed fun but also a lot of work.

Cheetahclaw was also watching her mother. Then she turned to her sister. "If I ever feel like I want to have kits, make sure you stop me." She said with a slight purr. Leaffire was guessing the silver, black and white warrior was only half joking.

Honeypool blinked. "Why? Kits seem like so much fun! I hope I have my own litter soon."

Cheetahclaw looked at her like she was crazy. Honeypool looked at her sister the same way. The littermates loved each other but they were almost complete opposites.

Leaffire felt something crash into her hind-leg. She saw Runningkit and Dustkit two of Sparrowflight's litter. There were kits everywhere these days.

"Hey!" Leaffire complained. "Watch where you're going!"

Dustkit sat up. "Sorry," he apologized.

Runningkit just leaped on her again. "We're bored! Sparrowflight won't let us play with Beechkit!" he complained.

Beechkit was the last kit in Sparrowflight's litter of three toms. The toms were a lot like Cheetahclaw and Honeypool. Opposites. Dustkit and Runningkit were often out and about but Dustkit had a more formal side to him that most kits did not. Runningkit was a bit of a trouble maker and he didn't really know when to stop. Beechkit was a little timid. He didn't leave the nursery often. He preferred to stay with his mother.

"Then, please, go play with one of Birdfeather's kits, will you? I want to get some sleep before the Gathering." Leaffire said to the kits.

However, it just made them more excited. "You're going!" Runningkit asked. "Can we go too?"

Luckily, the kits mother, Sparrowflight hurried up. "Dustkit, Runningkit! Stop bothering Leaffire."

"Awww!" Runningkit complained. "Why?"

"Because I'm sure a warrior like her doesn't have time to play with kits. Why don't you play with Clawkit or Lakekit? Hurry along now." The light brown tabby queen shooed her kits away.

Leaffire purred. "Thanks." She told her friend.

"No problem," Sparrowflight replied. "But you have to tell me everything that happens at the Gathering tonight, got it?"

The spotted warrior stretched and nodded. "Sure, Sure." She mewed and padded to join her mate, Stormstrike.

The large, gray tom was laid out in the sunlight. He was still a Riverclan cat, no matter what he said. And everyone knew Riverclan cats loved the sunshine.

"Hey," Leaffire said, prodding her mate with her paw. "Get up!"

Stormstrike scrambled up. "What? What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said somewhat confused. "I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to share a squirrel."

"Sure!" the gray tom purred.

As he walked over to the fresh-kill pile, Leaffire blinked. Why was her mate acting so strange?

Shrugging, Leaffire followed him. Then Brackenwing raised his head.

"Leaffire!" he called. The she-cat looked apologetically at Stormstrike and then headed over to the deputy.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I want you to take a patrol to where Dawntail's patrol was attacked. Take Adderclaw, Swiftclaw, Pinefoot, Spiderpaw and Softpaw." He ordered.

Leaffire blinked on the last one. "Softpaw? Is she ready for this?"

"I don't think the attacking patrol will still be there. She would do good to learn this." Brackenwing responded. Leaffire knew there she couldn't argue. The she-cat dipped her head respectfully and gathered the cats. She then spoke to Honeypool about where her patrol had been jumped.

"Oh, it's closer to the Tallpines but not too close." Then she looked closer at her. "Be careful, Leaffire. These cats are vicious. They fight to kill. They do not follow the warrior code."

Leaffire nodded but felt her pelt crawl. There was something eerily familiar about Honeypool's words. The spotted warrior shrugged it off and led her patrol out of the ravine.

When they made it up to the place where the patrol had been attacked, they could see the blood of the cats. Swiftclaw sniffed the blood. She had a better sense of smell then most cats.

"This group of cats is definitely from the Twolegplace. It has its stench all over them. The scent is kind of faded but it looks like there were about six cats. Maybe seven." The warrior queen said.

Adderclaw shook out his pelt. "We should go into the Twolegplace. We could probably take them." The tabby tom said.

Leaffire turned to him but Pinefoot got there first.

"Are you crazy? Four warriors and two apprentices isn't enough to take on seven rouge cats. We could risk the young cat's lives!" the warrior snapped.

Swiftclaw blinked. Pinefoot had once been one of the most battle ready cats. But now both Swiftclaw and Leaffire saw him glancing at his daughter, Softpaw. The she-cats were impressed.

But Adderclaw wasn't convinced. "That's what being a warrior is about! We risk our lives a lot. They need to learn that!" he growled back.

Leaffire frowned. She knew Redstar was considering giving Adderclaw an apprentice but if this was the way he taught, it might not be a good idea. Before Pinefoot could respond, she stepped forward.

"We are just here to check the borders. Not for any other reason. We will mark them again and then we will go back to camp. The Gathering is tonight, don't forget."

Adderclaw snarled slightly but agreed. The tabby tom was a stubborn cat and his former mentor, Dawntail had made his tongue as sharp as claws. He was always ready for a fight.

The patrol began to head back when a cat dropped in front of them. It was a huge russet tom.

"Well, well, well. More Thunderclan cats? This territory is ours now!" he snarled. A black she-cat with a white underbelly appeared next to him and then a pure black she-cat, a white and cream tom and a ginger and gray she-cat.

Adderclaw and Pinefoot unsheathed their claws. Leaffire pushed Softpaw and Spiderpaw behind her.

Swiftclaw took half a step forward. "What are you doing here?" she spat. "This is land is Thunderclan's!"

The white and cream tom was nose to nose with the black and brown she-cat. "Not anymore." He growled.

The Thunderclan patrol prepared to attack but another cat dropped down. He shoved the russet tom and the white and cream tom back. The russet tom was big, but he looked tiny next to the new tom.

"Blood! Berry! What are you _doing_?" he spat.

The ginger and gray she-cat curled her lip. "We were _going_ to attack this stupid Thunderclan patrol. But I don't think we're going to be doing that now, are we Torn?"

The tom, Torn, hissed. "That's right. You know the rules. Now, get back to the Twolegplace."

The russet tom called Blood unsheathed his claws. "Make us!" he snarled.

"Don't be ridiculous, brother." Yet another cat dropped down from the fence. She was a dark ginger she-cat. "Of course he can make you. She wasn't pleased when you snuck out to attack that other patrol."

"You _told_?" the cream and white tom asked.

The dark ginger she-cat was not too big but when she looked the tom, there was absolutely no fear in her eyes. "Yes. She is my leader now. Torn gave you a command, Berry. Now, I suggest you follow it!" she hissed. The she-cat gave her paw a lick and then let her claws slide out. Leaffire's own eyes widened. This cat obviously meant to attack.

The cream and white tom's fur bushed out slightly but the russet tom just sighed.

"Whatever, Strike. Come on, guys." He mewed. The she-cat called Finch hesitated a second as if she didn't want to bend to the wishes of the dark ginger she-cat but she followed anyways.

Finally only Torn was left. He gave the Clan cats a hard stare but then padded after his band of cats.

When Leaffire turned back to her patrol, she saw her shock reflected in all of them.

"I think we better head back and tell Redstar what we saw." Leaffire mewed. Not even Adderclaw argued. The patrol rushed back to camp but Leaffire couldn't help wondering what kind of cats they were. That group of cats seemed to know of the Clans but it looked like they didn't live by them.

_What is going on here?_

Leaffire remembered the stories of BloodClan and their horrible and blood thirsty leader, Scourge.

_Is this something else we need to worry about? Are these cats like BloodClan?_

**So, what did you think? **

**Sorry about the late update. School is on! Anyway, everyone who reviews will get (one) plushy! *Waves plushies in front of faces* Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. It's the next chapter! There will be a big gap in time of about three months because I need Moonpaw, Smokepaw and Spiderpaw to be around the age of warriors. You'll see why in this chapter.**

**Thank you Me is Skyfire, Kitko Hime, Mistylight, Whiteflower856 and Twilightmoon of Twilightclan. **

**Me is Skyfire: Thanks! I really like Softpaw and I'm glad you like her too. And I'm happy you like Birdfeather. I've grown fond of her as well. *Gives Birdfeather plushy***

**Kitko Hime: They will. But not for a while. Here's your Softpaw plushy**

**Mistylight: Sure!**

**Whiteflower856: Of course! I hope it will be too!**

Leaffire dodged, using her claws to grip the ground. The she-cat leaped again, shoving her to the ground. Leaffire writhed underneath her, trying to get free. Finally, the spotted she-cat went limp.

"Get off me!" she hissed.

Softpaw purred and slid off her mentor. "Did I do okay, Leaffire?" the white and ginger she-cat asked.

Her apprentice was really progressing. After her first Gathering and meeting all the older apprentices from different Clans, Softpaw had been more then determined to be the strongest warrior she could be. A half-moon had passed since the Gathering and even Spiderpaw, the biggest apprentice, was having a hard time fighting her off.

"Yes, you did great, Softpaw. Let's go hunting and-"

"Leaffire, Softpaw!" Blizzardpaw bounded up. "There's been another attack!"

Leaffire snarled and raced back to camp. Blizzardpaw and Softpaw followed quickly. There had been several attacks on the patrols near the Twolegplace. The spotted warrior still remembered Blood, Berry and Torn and Strike. None of the cats had seen Torn or Strike again but Blood and Berry had both been part of many attack patrols.

When Leaffire arrived at the camp, she saw Whiteheart, Firewhisker, Cinderfang, Moonpaw and Snakeheart lying in the middle of the clearing. She raced up and gently nosed Whiteheart and Firewhisker.

Moonpaw was just bleeding from a shoulder wound. She was telling Brackenwing and Redstar about the attack.

"They came out of nowhere and jumped us! Cinderfang wouldn't let any cat touch me! Then after every one of us was wounded, they just took off." The ginger and white she-cat exclaimed, her eyes huge.

Redstar was frowning and he looked to where Swiftclaw was lying beside Cinderfang. The two had been mates for a long time. Graymist was circling Whiteheart nervously and Spottedfalcon pressed his pelt into Firewhisker's.

The ThunderClan leader raised his head and called out to his Clan. "ThunderClan, we all must steer clear of the Twolegplace until these cats are dealt with. No hunting patrols must go there. Border patrols, make sure to stay farther away then you normally would." Redstar ordered.

The Clan muttered in agreement. Brighteyes, the medicine cat, was tending to Cinderfang, who seemed to be in the worst condition. But Leaffire saw her eyes looked troubled. She was going to ask what was wrong but then she felt Softpaw bristling by her side.

"Why does this keep happing to us?" she wailed.

Leaffire laid her tail across her apprentices' shoulders. "Don't worry Softpaw. This will be over soon and things will get back to normal." She mewed.

Softpaw nodded believing her instantly. But Leaffire was still worried.

_At least I hope._

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

After the attack, three moons of peace quickly passed. There were no attacks and only a few skirmishes over borders. Leaffire was sharing a thrush with Stormstrike and Ravenwing was gulping down a vole beside them.

Bearfur bounded up with Smokepaw and Pinefoot. "Leaffire, Brackenwing wants us to remark the Twolegplace border!"

The light brown tom sounded very pleased. He, like all the ThunderClan cats, had hated losing territory. Leaffire leaped to her paws.

"Ready to go!" she purred. Then she looked at Pinefoot. "Where's Spiderpaw?"

The tom sighed. "He stepped on a thorn. Sunleaf was treating it. This was supposed to be one of his last assessments."

Smokepaw, Spiderpaw's brother flicked his tail. "But I get to go!"

Leaffire glanced at him with amusement. The two toms and their sister, Moonpaw, were almost ready to get their warrior names. Beside her, Ravenwing stood and stretched.

"Well, I better go find Runningpaw." She said. Sparrowflight's and Birdfeather's kits had become apprentices. Runningpaw was Ravenwing's apprentice. The long-legged tom was swift, like his mentor.

Stormstrike opened his jaws in a huge yawn. "I promised Bouncetalon I'd help him with Foxpaw." He said. Bouncetalon had gotten his first apprentice as well. The gray tom brushed against his mate. "Be careful, okay?"

Leaffire rolled her eyes. "You know I'll be fine." She purred. She cared about the former RiverClan tom but she wished he wouldn't worry as much.

He nodded and joined Bouncetalon. Leaffire followed Bearfur and Smokepaw out of the clearing.

8888888888888888888888888888 888888

The patrol had checked most of the Twolegplace borders. Bearfur and Pinefoot were happy.

"Those fox-hearted kittypets!" Pinefoot was saying. "That was just a game for them!"

Bearfur scoffed in agreement. "They don't even have the pride to remark their borders!"

At that moment, Leaffire felt the fur prickle on her spine. A shadow flickered on the ground. The spotted warrior's eyes widened.

"Look out!" she screeched, knocking Bearfur off his paws with a strong leap. A large cat dropped down heavily from the fence.

The warriors faced the cat with fur bushed out and claws extended. The tom curled his lip.

"And we thought you fools had learned your lesson!" he snarled. It was not Blood or Berry, nor was it Torn. It was a cat Leaffire had never seen before. A black she-cat jumped off the fence beside the tom followed by two other she-cats and a tom.

"You're the fools," Spat Pinefoot, "if you thought we would give up our land!"

The warrior leaped into battle followed quickly by the patrol. The tom snarled at Pinefoot, making sure to drop back on his hunches so the ThunderClan cat fell on his paws.

_That's a warrior move!_ Leaffire realized. The rouge tom was using warrior battle moves. How had he learned them? The other tom was wresting with Bearfur so that left Leaffire and Smokepaw to finish off the other three she-cats. Smokepaw had the middle sized she-cat gripped in his claws, leaving Leaffire to deal with the smallest and the biggest.

She lashed out at the smaller she-cat first. She jumped away and, careful not to turn her back all the way, Leaffire spun to claw at the largest she-cat.

The large black she-cat avoided the blow and lashed out. Leaffire felt her unsheathed claws slam into her nose. The warrior hissed in pain. She ducked around the black she-cat and saw she had made a mistake.

The small she-cat that she had batted away had sprung at Bearfur. Now he was fighting two cats. Trying to get this fight over with, Leaffire allowed the rouge she-cat to pin her down before raking her hind claws over her soft-belly fur. The she-cat shrieked and flinched away.

Leaffire lunged and pulled the tom off Bearfur. "Bearfur, are you okay?"

"Help Smokepaw!" the light brown tom choked out. The ThunderClan she-cat spun and saw Pinefoot still fighting the tom and Smokepaw fighting the two she-cats. She leaped to the smoky gray tom's side just in time to see the larger of the two she-cats bit his throat.

Leaffire pulled the she-cat off the apprentice immediately. Pinefoot and Bearfur were suddenly beside her. The two she-cats glared at the ThunderClan cats and with one more spiteful hiss, they both took off. Bearfur spun and grabbed his apprentice and led the patrol back to the camp.

8888888888888888888888888888 88888

When the patrol had returned, they were met with shock and dismay. Lilystream was curled around Smokepaw. The young tom was one of her litter, along with the other eldest apprentices, Moonpaw and Spiderpaw. They were close to receiving their warrior names.

Lilystream was very protective of her kits because her litter before Smokepaw and his brother and sisters had all died but one. Bearfur. And Bearfur had been Smokepaw's mentor.

The light brown tom sat with his mother and younger brother with Sparrowflight, his mate, beside him. Brighteyes hovered over the apprentice, tending to his wounds. Even though Brighteyes was a very good medicine cat, everyone thought Smokepaw was going to die.

After a long time of Brighteyes working and Lilystream and Bearfur not moving, the medicine cat beckoned Redstar over.

Leaffire heard her telling Redstar the bad news. "I'm sorry." Brighteyes whispered. "But Smokepaw is going to die."

Lilystream let out a painful moan and Brackenwing, her mate, touched his nose to her shoulder. Bearfur bowed his head and Sparrowflight licked his ear, comfortingly. Redstar nodded.

"He will be looked after well in StarClan." He mewed sadly.

Suddenly, Lilystream's head snapped up. She looked beseechingly at Redstar. "Please, Redstar." She begged. "Please don't let my kit go to StarClan without becoming a warrior."

Redstar looked at the distraught silver she-cat and dipped his head. "Very well." the red and black tom looked down on the smoky gray apprentice. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. His name will be Smokeheart because of his loyalty and courage. Let StarClan receive him by the name of Smokeheart." The ThunderClan leader laid his head gently on the head of Smokeheart. A few cats called out the toms name as he drew in his last breath and was gone from the world forever.

8888888888888888888888888888 8888888

Softpaw padded heavily over to Leaffire as she watched Smokeheart's body being carried away.

"Is that it?" the young apprentice asked.

Leaffire touched her nose to the top of her apprentices head. "It is."

The apprentice looked after Smokeheart's body sadly. "Why did those rouges kill him?" she wondered aloud.

"Because they're rouges." Leaffire snarled slightly. "They don't know the meaning of the warrior code."

"Okay," Softpaw said. "But why are they attacking us? And why aren't we doing anything about it?"

"I don't know why they attack us. And we do try to stay far away from the Twolegplace." Leaffire responded.

Softpaw shook her head. "Why aren't we attacking them? We could beat them!"

Leaffire sighed. "It's not always that easy, Softpaw. We have to train to fight these rouges. Do you remember Strike?" she asked. Her apprentice had seen the ginger she-cat.

Softpaw shuddered. "Yeah. Why were they all so afraid of her?"

"I don't know. But she had some power. Some ability that we don't know about. That's what makes the most dangerous cats. The ones that don't look dangerous. They are like deathberries."

8888888888888888888888888888 888

"Strike faster!" snarled a ginger she-cat.

A dark gray she-cat flattened herself to the ground. "I'm trying!" she whimpered.

"Get up!" the first she-cat snapped, clouting the dark gray she-cat on the head. "Don't be a weakling!"

The dark gray she-cat scrambled to her paws. The ginger she-cat tilted her head to the side.

"Well?" she asked. "Hurry up!"

The gray she-cat leaped at the ginger she-cat, claws gleaming. The ginger she-cat easily dodged and slammed her paw into the gray she-cat. The younger she-cat tumbled downwards, slamming back into the earth.

"Crow, you are truly pathetic." The ginger she-cat growled, bending down so her whiskers touched her ear. "Water could have down better. I should kill you for your incompetence."

"Strike." Sighed another voice down an alleyway. "You can't kill all the apprentices."

The ginger she-cat backed away to face the voice. "I know leader but they are all so…slow."

"That may be, Strike. But RougeClan needs all the recruits it can get if we are going to kill ThunderClan."

Strike dipped her head. "As you wish, Shimmerflower." She said although a hard edge entered her tone.

Shimmerflower stepped out of the shadows. She had a huge gray and white tom with her. Strike nodded to him as well.

"Torn." She greeted him. Torn nodded back to the she-cat. Then he turned to look at poor Crow, who had pressed herself dip into the dirt.

"Up!" he growled. Crow sat up. "That move was an absolute failure." He said. Crow looked a bit downcast. "However, it did have some talent. Strike! Do you think she is ready?" he asked.

Strike frowned at her. "Hard to say, really. She probably isn't." the ginger she-cat answered.

Torn narrowed his eyes. "And why isn't she, Strike? With _you _training her, she should be a prodigy."

Strike turned her frown onto him. "Surely, Torn, you are not questioning my skills."

The gray and white tom growled slightly. "That is exactly what I'm doing. We haven't seen a demonstration of what you can do in quite a while. Perhaps you are losing your edge."

Strike looked at the tom calmly. "I could always try in out on you!" she pointed out, almost gently.

"Go ahead, try." Torn snapped. Shimmerflower rolled her eyes and stepped in between the two cats.

"Honestly, you two." She scolded. "Torn, if you want a demonstration, you could have just asked for one. I was saving a few kittypets that Berry and I found yesterday. I was thinking a few of the apprentices could try out a few battle moves on them but I'm sure Strike will be happy to show them how it's done."

Strike purred. "Naturally, Shimmerflower. You!" she barked at Crow. "Come with me. You could learn from this little show."

Shimmerflower nodded and motioned for the other cats to follow. Crow trailed behind the three older cats, ready to make a break for it if they turned on her. Shimmerflower led them into a collapsing Twoleg den. A voice called out.

"Don't worry Bone, it's us." Shimmerflower responded. "I need one of the kittypets, please."

Bone turned out to be a black she-cat with a white underbelly. "One of the kittypets?" she asked. "Why?"

"Torn thinks Strike is losing her edge." Shimmerflower explained. Bone looked at Torn like he was crazy. Then she looked at Strike.

"And you didn't kill him?" Bone questioned. "If I remember correctly the last cat that told you that ended up dead faster than you could blink an eye."

Strike purred. Then she glared furiously at Torn. "Shimmerflower stopped me. I suppose it's for the best." She said, still glowering at Torn.

"Very well." Bone said, looking slightly shocked. "These are the kittypets." The she-cat shoved them out of a dark corner. There were four of them, three toms and one she-cat. The largest tom and the she-cat glared at the RougeClan cats defiantly.

"How dare you take us from our homes!" the she-cat snarled.

The tom stood firmly beside her. "Bring us back!"

Bone and Torn took a threatening step forward and the other two toms flinched backward. They were alike enough to be brothers and they seemed very afraid of the other cats. Shimmerflower flicked her ears lazily.

"Now, now. Bone and Torn step back. These kittypets are our guests." Then she glared at the four pampered pets. "For now." She snarled coldly. She nodded to the she-cat. "What is your name?"

The she-cat stared at her. Shimmerflower's claws unsheathed and her lip curled. "Your _name_." she growled.

"Molly." Snapped the she-cat. Shimmerflower's claws slid back.

"You see?" she asked, almost sweetly. "There is nothing to be scared of. If you answer my questions, I see no reason to be angry with you."

Molly blinked at her. "Why are we here?" she asked, swishing her fluffy tail.

Shimmerflower completely ignored the she-cat and turned to the largest tom. "And your name?" she asked.

"James." He said softly. "And this is Mud," he flicked his tail at the larger of the two toms behind him, "and Twiggy."

Twiggy flinched but stood his ground. Shimmerflower looked closer at James. "You look strong." She said, silkily. Then the she-cat nodded to Molly. "You both do. Why stay in the boring life of a kittypet? Why not join RougeClan instead?"

Molly and James exchanged glances and slowly shook their heads. "Sorry," Molly mewed. "But we really _like_ living with Twolegs. We would rather not join."

Shimmerflower frowned. "That's too bad. Are you sure I can't change your minds?" she asked.

"Yes." Molly said firmly. "Can we go home now?"

"No." Shimmerflower responded, her eyes and tone growing hard. "You can die. Strike?"

Strike looked at her leader. "Yes?"

"Kill her."

The ginger she-cat smirked and dropped to a crouch. Her claws slid out and she leaped. Molly tried to back out of the way but Strike was too fast. The RougeClan cat tripped the kittypet and dug her claws into her throat. The movement was so fast and simple, it looked like Strike had barely moved and before any cat could register what happened, Molly was dead.

Strike sank back on her haunches and stared at James. The tom was looking opened mouthed at Molly. Then he turned to Strike and Shimmerflower.

"You…You killed her. She's…dead." He stuttered.

"I did." Strike said, flexing a blood stained paw. "So?"

"She was my friend!" Snarled James. "And you killed her!"

Shimmerflower shook her head. "Oh, don't be angry. You have seen our power. Why don't you join us?"

"Join you?" James asked, sounding horrified. "Join you? And what? Wait to be killed like that? Not if you gave me all the mice in the forest!"

"Such a pity." Shimmerflower sighed. "I wish you would. Unfortunately, now Strike has to kill you."

Strike gave an evil purr and stepped forward. But Torn intercepted her. "Wait." He said. "Shouldn't Crow kill him? She does need the practice."

For the first time, Shimmerflower looked irritated. "Torn! I said Strike would kill him."

Strike cocked her head to the side. "Maybe he's right, Shimmerflower. Crow should kill _James_."

Shimmerflower growled slightly but agreed. "Very well. Crow!"

She turned and beckoned to the dark gray she-cat. "Now is the time to prove your loyalty, Crow. Kill this filthy kittypet. Prove you are a true RougeClan cat. Prove that you can kill."

Crow went to stand in front of James. The tom was almost shaking in fear, his eyes wide. Crow stared back at him like she couldn't believe what was happening. She glanced back at Shimmerflower, Strike, Bone and Torn. They all watched her with interested hard eyes. They didn't care about James. They just wanted to see Crow kill him.

Her paw came up, her claws out. It was in slow motion like Crow couldn't bear to see James hurt but she knew she had to if she wanted to live.

_You have to do it!_ Crow thought to herself. _You have to kill him! If you don't, they'll just kill you and James. One life is better than two, right? _Crow nodded to herself, making up her mind. She brought her claws down. The thorn sharp claws cut through the skin and fur. Blood flew up into the air, coating her face in the kittypets blood. James' body slumped to the ground. He was gone.

Crow staggered back, shocked at what she had seen and what she had done. Strike circled around her apprentice.

"Well done, Crow." She gave her a quick nod. Then she turned to Torn. "You see, Torn? You see? My skills have dulled none and Crow has learned something. This has been a successful day."

"I admit it, Strike." Torn dipped his head. "That was impressive. I have not seen a cat that can match your skills."

Bone and Shimmerflower nodded in agreement. The cream and amber she-cat then turned to the last two kittypets.

"Well, Twiggy and Mud. It is time to die." She purred.

"Wait!" Twiggy meowed, standing up straight. "Wait! Can we join RougeClan?"

Shimmerflower frowned for a second. "You wish to join us?"

Mud stood next to his brother. "Yes. We want to join."

"Fine." Shimmerflower said, leaning back on her hunches. "You may join. Come with me."

The RougeClan leader led them away followed quickly by Torn and then Strike and Bone, who were muttering to each other, casting murderous looks at Torn. Crow's head drooped as she trailed behind the cats.

_Great. _She thought. _Now there are to more cats that I have to compete with. I wonder how hard Strike will work me now. Why did I agree to join RougeClan?_

The dark gray she-cat shook her head. _What can I do to get out of here?_

**It looks like Crow is going to be a main character doesn't it? I'm not sure but its definitely a possibility. Tell me what you think of her!**

**Strike and Torn are big characters and of course Shimmerflower is. Bone's just there because I like her description. Strike and Torn will be back though. I didn't expect to go back to RougeClan but I think I'll show you them a few more times. They now have a sort of mentoring system but not really. They will all be given an apprentice but Strike and Blood (you remember him, right? He's Strike's brother) and maybe Torn or Shadow (Torn's mate) really trains them. They aren't going to be given warrior names and Shimmerflower will keep her name. **

**Remember to review! Anyone who does will get a plushy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I was trying to finish school work and my two other stories so I could start a new one! I have. It's not posted yet but it will be soon and it will be in the Harry Potter fandom. I'll tell you the name as soon as I figure it out! Oh and I've been having serious writer block. It's been so bad, every time I start to write, I get this massive headache. This chapter might seem a bit forced so I'm sorry.**

**You guys are awesome! More than 20 reviews already! That's so amazing for just three chapters! Thank you Kitko Hime, Epikcheese, Me is Skyfire (twice), Whiteflower856 (a few times), New Sandy and maddypotter for reviewing.**

**Kitko Hime: Yeah it would but they are a bit sadistic and crazy and they really don't care. I sort of modeled Strike off Brokentail**

**Epikcheese: yup, food is important, I feel the same! That's a good idea and that's all I'm going to say right now! I don't plan to kill her yet.**

**Me is Skyfire: I might have some idea but nothing too solid yet. Here's your Crow plushy! **

**Whiteflower856: Sure, here you go! And thanks for spreading the word! Also, they don't really but if someone sees a ton of reviews on a story, it usually makes people want to read it because that means other people like it.**

**New Sandy: okay you can have all those plushies but next time ask for only **_**one**_** please! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Maddypotter: I haven't seen you in awhile, but I really can't complain! Just look at my absence! Anyways, I did get your reviews to Fire Burns On, and I'm glad you like this so much!I do know that Snakeheart is an insult but the Erins named a cat Foxheart, and that's not the only reason Snakeheart is named that way. You'll find out more later. Here's your Skypaw plushy!**

**And now what you've all been waiting for... the story!**

Leaffire yawned. She was now on the dawn patrol. They were walking near the WindClan border. Several cats were worried about them. Last time at the Gathering, Meadowstar had looked very old, leaving the way to give his ambitious deputy, Brightfire to be leader. Brightfire had disliked ThunderClan ever since Cheetahclaw had killed Nightclaw on ThunderClan territory. It is supposed Nightclaw was her mate although they had never heard anything but rumors. Even so, they needed to be careful.

"Scent anything, Runningpaw?" her sister, Ravenwing called from up front. Her apprentice Runningpaw was on the patrol as well her and he was trailing after Softpaw, Leaffire's own apprentice. Adderclaw and his new apprentice, Runningpaw's brother, Beechpaw were the last members of the patrol. Adderclaw's broad tabby shoulders were leading the way through the undergrowth.

Runningpaw looked up and scented the air. "I smell something weird. It's kind of gross, a bit like ShadowClan." He answered. Leaffire opened her mouth and her eyes widened when she realized what it was. A second later, she felt a flash of pride Softpaw called out, "It's a fox!"

Her white and ginger fur was standing on end. She had come across foxes before even though the warriors had always handled it. Softpaw was the oldest of the three apprentices that came along on the patrols.

"It's okay," Adderclaw told her. "It's an old scent."

She gazed at Adderclaw. "Oh, okay!"

Leaffire flicked her apprentices' ear with her tail. "Keep focused, Softpaw."

Softpaw rolled her eyes. "Come on Runningpaw. Let's see if we can find any prey," she told the tall apprentice and led him deeper into the undergrowth followed by Beechpaw.

Ravenwing sighed. "I really don't know how you manage her, Leaffire." Her sister said.

"Oh, it's not that hard," said Leaffire. "It just takes some getting used to."

Adderclaw shook his pelt out. "So there's a Gathering tonight. Are you two going?"

"I think so," Leaffire replied. "It's been awhile since I've gone and I want to see Meadowstar."

"Yeah, I'm not happy that Brightfire might become WindClan's new leader. She really doesn't like us and we don't need this right now," Ravenwing said, frowning.

"Yeah, not with the attacks from the cats from the Twolegplace." Adderclaw put in.

"Aw! Are the itty bitty ThunderClan kitties having problems with kittypets?" a sneering voice said.

The three mentors spun around to see their apprentices huddled in a small circle, facing a huge group of lithe WindClan cats. Brightfire stood tall in the front of the patrol of at least ten cats.

"Hello Leaffire. Ravenwing, Adderclaw," she looked down scornfully at the young cats standing in front of her. "Apprentices."

"This is our land Brightfire. Leave now!" Leaffire growled threateningly.

"I don't think so," Brightfire hissed. "ThunderClan is weak. WindClan is strong. We need more territory and we will take it from you."

"Never!" Adderclaw screeched as he leaped. Ravenwing and Leaffire followed him quickly into battle.

The cats were outnumbered badly. Leaffire batted away a tom that was nearing the apprentices.

"Leave them alone, you coward," she snarled furiously. The tom backed away from the anger in her eyes. Leaffire twisted to the apprentices.

"Runningpaw," she meowed urgently, "go back to camp. Get reinforcements. Go now!"

He took off, sprinting at top speed. She turned to Softpaw. "You have to keep an eye on Beechpaw. Make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Someone bowled into her. It was the Jaystripe. He pulled back his lips in a snarl.

"Didn't I tell you I would shred if I found you on my territory again?" she asked.

Jaystripe flexed his claws. "I'd like to see you try little kitty."

Leaffire leaped over the skinny tom, landing on his back. Her claws dug in harshly and she racked one of her paws down his back, ripping up fur.

Jaystripe shrieked and tried to shake her off. He rolled over on his back and scrambled off and pinned her. Leaffire hissed and spat up into his face but he didn't do anything but smirk.

"So, Leaffire," Brightfire purred as she swaggered over to her and Jaystripe. "Are you ready to give up your pathetic forest now?"

She nodded over to Adderclaw and Ravenwing who were pinned down as well; Ravenwing was held by one of Birdfeather's enemies, Spottedstorm and Adderclaw was snarling viciously at a tom and a she-cat that were both struggling to keep him on his back. Softpaw was standing in front of Beechpaw protectively as a few of the WindClan cats Leaffire didn't know lashed out at them.

"I'll never give up!" spat Leaffire.

"Good answer," another voice snarled. Suddenly, Jaystripe wasn't standing over her and neither was Brightfire.

Warriors raced past Leaffire who rolled to her feet. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. ThunderClan cats streamed forwards, bringing down WindClan warriors. Adderclaw sprang to his feet and abruptly bowled over the tom that had been holding down his shoulder. Beside him, Sorrelpaw, Suntail's apprentice, was winning the fight against the she-cat that had helped hold down Adderclaw. Softpaw was fighting alongside Beechpaw and Runningpaw who had just returned with the warriors.

Leaffire then saw Ravenwing battling with Spottedstorm and two other cats with Swiftclaw and her apprentice Lakepaw. Brackenwing had taken on Brightfire, and although the tom was older then the fast WindClan deputy, he was definitely holding his own. Sparrowflight was chasing Jaystripe over the border. Birdfeather was lashing out at a tom called Swiftfoot.

A loud yowl distracted Leaffire. She spotted her mate, Stormstrike struggling under the weight of two toms. She bounded to help him when another screech stopped her.

Snakeheart was fighting hard against a warrior and either a large apprentice or a small warrior. He was lashing out at the two cats, but together they were overpowering him. Behind her, Leaffire heard Stormstrike hiss in pain. As if drawn by some invisible force, she turned back to the light gray warrior and leaped.

**Snakeheart's POV**:

He snarled, seeing the cat he loved leap away from him. She pulled a large tom of that RiverClan cat, Stormstrike. Snakeheart's eyes narrowed in fury. The adrenaline that came with rage surged into him, allowing him to throw off the small warrior. Snakeheart knew he was called Thornscar, and although young, he was one of the best fighters WindClan had. His father was Meadowstar himself and unlike the aging tom, Thornscar had plenty of energy and power. He had broad shoulders for a WindClan cat and was better built. He could almost pass as a ThunderClan cat.

Snakeheart growled, slashing his left paw out at the warrior. Thornscar showed his teeth and backed away. The other warrior, a senior one named Lionclaw hissed and moved in on him. He managed to dodge from the warrior's first blow but because of Thornscar attacking from the back, he was tripped onto his back.

"Look at the little kittypet," sneered Thornscar. Snakeheart noted that Lionclaw was listening to the younger warrior, looking up to him even though the pale ginger tom was older.

"Let me go," snarled Snakeheart, thrashing. It was no use. Thornscar's claws stabbed deeply into his fur, digging hard into his skin. Pain crashed through his body but he refused to be bested by a WindClan cat, a younger one as that.

"I don't think so," said Thornscar. "I think we need to make this puny ThunderClan cat pay, don't you think, Lionclaw?"

"Absolutely," Lionclaw growled.

Snakeheart braced himself for the pain that was sure to come… but it didn't. When he opened his eyes, he no longer felt Thornscar's weight on him. In front of him, was a snarling golden she-cat.

_**Honeypool**__? _He thought, shocked. He knew the fluffy golden she-cat didn't like to fight as much as other cats. _What is she doing here?_

Lionclaw had disappeared and Honeypool was facing down Thornscar. He moved to help her and together they beat back the strong warrior. They're eyes locked for a second. Honeypool's dark blue eyes were almost piercing, like she trying to tell him something. But then, unwillingly, Snakeheart's eyes slid past her and focused on Leaffire leaning into Stormstrike's shoulder.

Red colored his gaze and he turned sharply, ignoring Honeypool's question if he was alright. He was furious. He wanted – no he needed revenge.

**Leaffire's POV:**

WindClan was retreating. The mass of reinforcements had caught them by surprise and the ThunderClan cats were furious. Finally, Brackenwing sunk his claws deep into Brightfire's back sending her and all the remaining WindClan warriors back to their own territory.

She was absolutely exhausted. The claw marks on her pelt stung horribly but there were cats injured worse than her. she let her head fall and then felt fur press into her.

"Hey," a voice mewed from beside her. She looked up into Stormstrike's bright green eyes. "Are you okay?"

She let out a soft purr. Like always, her mate made her feel so much calmer. "Yeah. I should be fine. What about you?"

He raised a paw. "Just pulled out a claw," he said simply but Leaffire could tell he was just hiding the pain.

"Okay, I've torn a claw before," she joked slightly, "and I know it's pretty painful. Just go to Brighteyes when we get back to camp, okay?"

Stormstrike was about to say something but a yowl stopped him.

"Ravenwing!"

Leaffire's head snapped. She shoved her way through the crowd, Stormstrike right behind her. Her sister was lying, stretched out blood streaming from her stomach. The wound had been slashed down her belly. It looked like a claw had cut through it. All she could do was stare.

She felt Stormstrike winding his way around her and murmuring to Brackenwing. "What do we do?"

From the ground, Ravenwing coughed. "I – I can make it bad to camp," she said roughly.

"Are you positive?" Brackenwing asked worriedly.

Leaffire's sister just nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. Slowly, with the help of Lakepaw who had been fighting beside her, she managed to rise. Leaffire positioned herself firmly next to her sister; half carrying the lithe black she-cat with Lakepaw on the other side.

"Brighteyes! Sunleaf!" cried Leaffire but it was unnecessary. Runningpaw was standing with the medicine cat. He must have gone ahead to share the news with the she-cat.

"Lay her here," Brighteyes told her.

"What can I do?" Sunleaf, who was standing nearby, asked quickly.

"Just get me some cobwebs," Brighteyes told her apprentice calmly. "Then you have to treat the other cats."

Sunleaf darted into the den. She gave the cobwebs to her mentor and led a few of the cats away.

"Come on, Stormstrike," Leaffire heard her saw. "I can fix that claw really easily."

Leaffire watched Brighteyes work with rapt attention. She refused to lose her sister. Ravenwing and Leaffire had always been close because, unlike they're other two sisters, they were both quieter and more thoughtful cats. She suddenly felt Blacksong by her side.

"Graymist will die if she goes," was the black – and – gray she-cats first words. "And so will we."

Leaffire blinked at her other sister. Blacksong wasn't always the deepest cat but sometimes she could be surprising. Her eyes traveled over to Sunleaf who was busy fixing Stormstrike's claw. Brighteyes raised her head and backed away from Ravenwing.

"Is she okay?" Leaffire asked immediately.

Brighteyes nodded slowly even though her eyes still showed a glimmer of doubt. "I believe she will be fine. Her stomach wound is not as deep as I thought it was." She beckoned to Bearfur and Tigerstripe, who were standing nearby. "We should get her into my den. You two should lift her up on your shoulders. It is the easiest way. But be careful. Ravenwing won't thank you if you open her belly up again."

The two large toms cautiously pulled the black she-cat up on their shoulders and carried her slowly to the den. Leaffire and Blacksong followed, but were forced to stay outside by Brighteyes.

"I gave her poppyseed before they lifted her," the medicine cat said sternly. "But only one and she needs her sleep to heal. Now, get some dock leaves from Sunleaf, Leaffire. I'll have a lot more to worry about if those scratches get infected."

* * *

Shimmerflower raised her head. "Stripes," she called softly. "You have something to tell me?"

She had been sitting with Torn, Strike, Blood, Shadow, Stealth, and Berry when the younger cat had approached with his brother. Blaze and Stripes were two new cats that Shimmerflower had found and incorporated into RougeClan. They had risen in the ranks fairly fast – or so they thought. Shimmerflower recognized ambition when she saw it, and although a little was good, she knew she had to keep a close eye on the brothers.

"Yes," Stripes said. "My brother and I found a cat at our borders today, Shimmerflower. He stank of that infernal Clan closest to us but he said he came in peace and he wanted to share with you secrets of his Clan."

Shimmerflower sat up slowly, considering the idea of the betrayal from a ThunderClan cat. "Really? I did not know ThunderClan had such warriors. They seemed to think themselves… _heroes_. They were always they stupidest of the Clans."

"This cat was quite persistent," Blaze broke in, cold blue eyes glaring. "He seemed to think we would take him to our camp."

"Interesting," sighed Shimmerflower as some of the cats near her sneered. "It looks as if this mystery cat really wants to help us. A spy in the midst of ThunderClan. Well, I believe this is worth checking out."

Stripes and Blaze nodded. "As you wish, leader."

"Oh, and Stripes, Blaze?" she called as they turned. They looked at her. "You have done well. But don't forget your place. If you come near me or my most loyals while we eat and plan again, prepare to pay the price."

Both toms stiffened but agreed hesitantly. They had seen what Shimmerflower and her closest "advisors" had done to a few cats that had wandered into their territory before and it hadn't been pretty. They backed away respectfully.

"Do you believe they are telling the truth?" Torn rumbled at her right.

Strike sneered from the left of Shimmerflower. "I doubt it. They seem to think they're one of _us_ now. It wasn't so long ago that they were scrounging in the mud like the rats they are."

"True, but what do they have to gain by lying?" Shadow asked. Shimmerflower flicked her ears at her lieutenant. She didn't like Shadow much. The black she-cat was caring, something Shimmerflower didn't have any need for. But she did have good ideas and she seemed prepared to embrace Shimmerflower's ideals, so the cream colored she-cat kept her around.

"What if they are working for ThunderClan?" Blood asked, loudly as usual.

"Quiet Blood," snapped Shimmerflower. The russet tom was strong and he loved to battle but she didn't have any patience for his stupidity. The other cats went silent, looking to their leader. "I have been amongst the Clans. I would have scented if they were ThunderClan. They did not come from the forest and, even though there was a small trace of their stench on them today, it was easily enough to be from this strange cat."

"I wonder why they wish to speak to you, Shimmerflower," Berry said, looking thoughtful. Berry interested Shimmerflower. He did not appear smart most of the time but it was apparent that he wasn't the bumbling fool that Blood was."

She opened her mouth the reply when she was cut off by snarling. Shimmerflower and her lieutenants lifted their heads angrily to see who had disrupted their meeting.

"What do you think you're doing?" spat Finch, the mate of Blood. Shimmerflower's jaws pulled into a scowl at this. Finch was a lot like Blood himself, loud and irritating. The RougeClan leader's mood darkened further when she saw who Finch was speaking to.

Bird.

Bird was the sister of Torn and the gray she-cat was even more caring then Shadow and not nearly as smart. Torn had asked for his sister to be able to stay with RougeClan and Shimmerflower had agreed – mostly because she didn't want her or her top cats to have to deal with self – important young cats unless it came to training them. So, the sentimental she-cat was tasked with taking care of them – a job she seemed to enjoy.

Shimmerflower rose angrily. She hated to be interrupted. Whatever Bird had done, she had to pay.

"Get that thing out of here," growled the quieter voice of Bone. Bone wasn't one of her favorites but she could be a replacement for any of them if needed be. The black – and – white she-cat was mostly used as a guard, nothing too special.

"But – but it needs somewhere to stay," came Bird's voice breathless and worried, which just succeeded in making Shimmerflower more furious.

Strike shoved her way over to the she-cats. "Shut up, you three," the aggressive cat snarled. "We are eating!"

Every cat that had slunk out of the shadows to watch the confrontation flinched back. Those who stopped the meetings of Shimmerflower and her deputies were always punished. Then Strike froze.

"Bird," Strike spoke in a deadly voice. "Get that out of this camp."

Bird swung her head desperately. "But –"

Strike didn't let her finish the sentence. So fast she was almost a blur, the ginger she-cat leaped at the impertinent cat, throwing her backwards, and snatching up the thing that had been at her paws. Roughly, she jerked it up, and raising her head smartly, trotted over to Shimmerflower before throwing the mound in the dirt beside her. It mew pitifully.

"What is this?" Shimmerflower asked heartlessly.

Bird was struggling to her paws. "It's – it's a kit!" she exclaimed. "I found it abandoned in an alleyway, and I couldn't just leave it there."

Stealth, a close lieutenant of Shimmerflower, lunged at the gray she-cat but was stopped by the cream colored she-cat's command.

"Wait, Stealth," voiced Shimmerflower quietly. She pushed the kit away from her with a contemptuous look and started towards Bird. The smaller she-cat quelled slightly as Shimmerflower's burning amber eyes found her. "What exactly are we supposed to do with this pathetic lump of fur?"

"I – I don't know," squeaked Bird. "I was hoping maybe I could care for it –"

"I wasn't talking about that kit!" snarled Shimmerflower harshly, letting her fury take control of her for once. "I was talking about you!"

She started to pace back and forth in front of the cowering cat. "You do not hunt, you do not fight, and you are weak!" she spat. "You do nothing for yourself yet to expect things in return! And now, now you bring me this tiny, useless thing, this small, feeble thing and you think I will take care of it?" snarling laughter came from Shimmerflower. "Not likely you stupid cat. If I do, how long before it can hunt? How long before it can fight, and give me something in return for my protection? It is useless!" she threw her face at the she-cat. "Just like you!"

None of the other cats stepped forward. Not even Torn or Strike had ever seen Shimmerflower lose control quite like this before.

"What's stopping me from killing you and that _thing_ right now?" growled Shimmerflower, fury mounting when she did not receive an immediate reply. "Well? Answer me!"

"It – it's just a kit," Bird said desperately. "It can grow into a strong fighter –"

"It _can_!" screeched Shimmerflower. "But what if it doesn't? What will I do with it then?"

"I – I – I don't k – know –"

"Of course you don't, you sniveling she-cat," she spat but then seemed to gain control of herself again. "You think that this powerless kit will someday have strength, don't you? Why don't we test this?"

"I – I'm sorry?" Bird asked, trembling.

Shimmerflower's eyes gleamed maliciously. "_You_ care for it. You take care of it. When it is eight months, I will select a task for it to perform. If it does not complete the task up to standard, I will kill it." she looked away from the small she-cat to peer around her camp. "Does anyone have any objections?" she said in a jeering tone.

There was a split second of silence. Then:

"I think it is an excellent plan, leader," purred the voice of Berry. Strike joined in a second later, looking very pleased. Blood nodded his agreement, followed by Stealth, Stripes, Blaze, and several others. Shimmerflower didn't miss the glance, though, that passed between Shadow and Torn before they called out in agreement. Shimmerflower growled under her breath. If Torn was wavering in anyway, she would not hesitate to… _replace _him.

"Good," said Shimmerflower in a velvety purr.

"Does – does it have a name?" asked Holly, the daughter of Shadow and Torn. She wasn't a high up lieutenant but she did hold place over a few of the other, older cats because of her parents and brothers high positions. She averted her eyes when Shimmerflower glared at her but she didn't flinch or back down, something that Shimmerflower took note of.

"It really shouldn't," Shimmerflower said impatiently. "But I suppose it needs something to be called by." She gazed over the walled clearing, frowning. "It will be named for a thing as vile and useless as it is. The name will be Rat."

Shouts of agreement broke out of the cats around her. Shimmerflower flicked her tail.

"I have one more announcement," she said silkily – dangerously. "Bird, so far you have been given a place of honor in our ranks – a place not deserved by your cowardly incompetence. You and the rat will be moved to the last place where a cat wishes to be in our Clan. You two will own the last two spots in positions."

**Bird's POV**

Bird flinched as cats began to jeer again. One of the loudest was the big tabby tom who had had second – to – last place before the movement. The lower you were in the pecking order, the worse you were off. You were the last to eat – if you ate, and you were always bullied. Survival of the fittest reined true in RougeClan. Bird knew if Rat failed the task Shimmerflower would assign, she would most likely be killed as well. He needed to finish it, or they would both meet with a horrible fate.

Shimmerflower nodded once to her cats. "Do what you wish to them." she said as she slid into the shadows again with her advisors.

As soon as Shimmerflower was gone, the cats quieted down. Some of them, like Bone, Finch, Stripes, and Blaze looked at Bird with disgusted looks, while others – the young apprentices – glanced at her with pity clouding their gaze. She wondered how long they would be like that, young and carefree and innocent, the way Shadow, and Finch, and Bone had all been before Shimmerflower had come. Finch and Shadow had been mothers themselves, but they hadn't done anything to help the tiny kit. Bird felt sick suddenly but managed to stand, and on wavering paws, she padded over to the kit whose name was now Rat.

"_I'm sorry little one," _she thought, looking down at it. _"I thought I was saving you but now I wonder if it would have been kinder just to let you die. I hope you will be strong enough to survive the path ahead, brave little tom. _

And she pulled him, still mewing, from the ground and staggered away, huddling them together to keep warm. The kind she-cat failed to notice blue eyes watching her sharply.

**So did I make up for not updating in so long? This is a long, long chapter, the story part is almost four hundred words! **

**Rat totally just came to me randomly but when he did, I wanted to kick myself for not thinking of him sooner. But we have a lot of questions I'd love to hear you debate!**

**Question one: Who is the spy?**

**Question two: What will the task for Rat be?**

**Question three: Whose blue eyes were those?**

**There are a few others, but they're not as important, I think. So, what did you think of RougeClan? I modeled them off some evil people in other books as well. Can anyone guess which evil people? (Oo, look another question!)**

**Lots and lots of things to think about and talk about, so drop me a review and tell me what you think! (Please, I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I hope I haven't lost any of you faithful reviewers out there!)**

**Also, here's the updated allegiances page if anyone's interested. ThunderClan and RougeClan are growing quite big aren't they? I might have to fix that… XD**

ALLEGIANCES 

**Thunderclan**

LEADER Redstar- black tom with reddish tail and ears (1 life)

DEPUTY Brackenwing- pale ginger tom with black ears

(apprentice- Featherpaw)

MEDICINE CAT Brighteyes- silver and white she-cat with wide blue eyes

(apprentice- Sunleaf)

WARRIORS Dawntail- light brown she-cat

(apprentice- Dustpaw)

Cinderfang- light gray tom with blue eyes

(apprentice- Moonpaw)

Lilystream- silver she-cat with darker flecks

Hawktail- brown tabby tom with green eyes

(apprentice- Nightpaw)

Swiftclaw- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes

(apprentice- Lakepaw)

Birdfeather- silver, black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Whiteheart- large, long-furred black and white tom

Spottedfalcon- spotted white tabby tom

Tigerstripe- big, black, brown and white tom

Pinefoot- black and white tom with brown paws

(apprentice- Spiderpaw)

Graymist- pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Suntail- tortoiseshell she-cat with white tipped tail and paws

(apprentice- Sorrelpaw)

Willowlight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bearfur- huge, light brown tom

(apprentice- Smokepaw)

Adderclaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

(apprentice- Beechpaw)

Sparrowflight- light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Snakeheart- brown tabby tom with white paws and tail

(apprentice- Clawpaw)

Stormstrike- light gray tom with darker flecks. Formerly of Riverclan

Leaffire- spotted ginger tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

(apprentice- Softpaw)

Ravenwing- long-furred black she-cat with amber eyes

(apprentice- Runningpaw)

Blacksong- dark gray and black she-cat with blue eyes

(apprentice- Blizzardpaw)

Cheetahclaw- spotted silver, black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

(apprentice- Skypaw)

Honeypool- fluffy golden she-cat with dark green eyes

Bouncetalon- golden and black tom with dark blue eyes

(apprentice- Foxpaw)

Moonspots- pale ginger and white she-cat

Spiderstorm- black tom with silver stripes

APPRENTICES Sunleaf- small ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice

Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown ears (10 moons)

Nightpaw- pure black tom with stormy green eyes (10 moons)

Skypaw- ginger she-cat with black tail tip (10 moons)

Blizzardpaw- white tom with one black stripe running down his back (10 moons)

Softpaw- white she-cat with ginger patches (10 moons)

Featherpaw- silver-white-and-brown she-cat (8 moons)

Foxpaw- ginger tom with a white face (8 moons)

Clawpaw- silver-and-white tom with black claw-like dashes (8 moons)

Lakepaw- silver-black-and-white tom (8 moons)

Runningpaw- small, light brown tom with white splashes (8 moons)

Dustpaw- brown tom with lighter patches (8 moons)

Beechpaw- brown and white tom (8 moons)

QUEENS Firewhisker- dark ginger she-cat with black paws (expecting Spottedfalcon's kits)

ELDERS Longscar- pale tabby tom with a long scar on his back

Adderpelt- mottled brown she-cat

Ashheart- gray she-cat with white paws and one eye

Sparrowwhisker- brown tabby tom

**Shadowclan**

LEADER Blazingstar- golden tom with scars all over his body and dark blue eyes

DEPUTY Thistlefang- pale gray tom with black tabby stripes on tail and legs

MEDICINE CAT Nettlepatch- tabby and gray she-cat with green eyes and twisted front paw

(apprentice- Moonfrost)

WARRIORS Volepelt- white tom with gray patches and hazel eyes

Duskpelt- gray tom with hazel eyes

Dapplestripe- tortoiseshell she-cat with a black stripe on her tail

Robinwing- reddish she-cat with blue eyes

Berryfur- ginger and cream tom

Blossomdusk- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Raindapple- dark gray dappled she-cat

Sootwhisker- gray tom with long whiskers

Nightflower- black she-cat with blue eyes

Blacknight- pure black tom with dark green eyes

Daisyfoot- black she-cat with ginger paws

Foxstorm- brown and ginger dappled she-cat with blue eyes

(apprentice- Barkpaw)

Fernleaf- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sherwfoot- slender tabby tom with hazel eyes

Yellowtail- pale ginger she-cat

(apprentice- Shadepaw)

Feathershine- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpblaze- ginger and silver tom

Darkshadow- black tom with amber eyes

Falconleaf- bracken-colored she-cat with brown paws

Poppysong-white she-cat with black spots and tail tip

APPRENTICES Moonfrost- silver tabby she-cat. Medicine cat apprentice (20 moons)

Shadepaw- black tom with gray under belly (10 moons)

Barkpaw- white and gray tabby tom (10 moons)

QUEENS Greenfeather- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Brownkit, a light brown tom with dark blue eyes [5 moons])

ELDERS Amberpelt- gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Riverclan**

LEADER Maplestar- mud brown tom with gray eyes and a battle-scarred pelt

DEPUTY Blackfox- black tom with ginger legs, muzzle and tail

MEDICINE CAT Minnowtail- light brown and silver she-cat with sharp amber eyes

(apprentice- Driftpaw)

WARRIORS Cloudfoot- black she-cat with one pure white paw

Darktail- white she-cat with black tail

Silverclaw- silver tom with amber eyes

Beetlepatch- brown and white tom with amber eyes

Robinfeather- reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Leopardpelt- black tom with blue eyes

Appletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Shellfoot- white she-cat with black paws

Hazeleyes- gray she-cat with hazel eyes

Pooleyes- pale gray tom with hazel eyes

Briarnose- brown she-cat with tabby stripes on muzzle and legs

Lionfur- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Streamfur- silver and gray she-cat

Stonestream- tiny, silvery gray she-cat with icy blue eyes

Flowerdust- gray tabby she-cat

Birdtail- light gray she-cat with tabby stripes on her tail and legs

Sunheart- golden she-cat with dark brown stripes and bright blue eyes

(apprentice- Rushpaw)

Brindleflower- tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Petalpool- white she-cat with ginger flecks

Badgerclaw- white and brown tabby tom

Foxstep- russet she-cat with amber eyes

Tinypetal- small, brown she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES Rushpaw- white and ginger she-cat (7 moons)

Driftpaw- ginger tom. Medicine cat apprentice (7 moons)

QUEENS Hailnose- black she-cat with white patches (expecting Pooleyes' kits)

ELDERS Logfur- tabby brown tom with green eyes

Lilypad- dark tabby she-cat. Blind in one eye

Dewleaf- gray tom with amber eyes

**Windclan**

LEADER Meadowstar- battle scarred gray tom with pale blue eyes

DEPUTY Brightfire- bright ginger she-cat with black paws and green eyes

(apprentice- Thornpaw)

MEDICINE CAT Owlstripe- white tom with brown tabby stripes

WARRIORS Acornpelt- brown tom with green eyes

Lakefrost- white and gray tom with blue eyes

Snowdapple- brown she-cat with white speckles

Frostcloud- white she-cat with amber eyes

Lionclaw- pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Rowantail- russet she-cat with amber eyes

Amberwish- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Doveflower- dark gray she-cat

Rabbittail- light brown she-cat with a white tipped tail

Kestrelfur- brown tabby she-cat with white ears

(apprentice- Duskpaw)

Breezetail- black she-cat with green eyes

Swiftfoot- fast gray tom with green eyes

Spottedstorm- dappled gray she-cat with green eyes

Cloverfur- brown she-cat with white paws

Jaystripe- ginger tom with gray stripes

Oakpelt- light brown she-cat with pale blue eyes

Eagleclaw- white and brown tabby tom

Littlepelt- dark gray she-cat

Cloudfang- white tom with gray tail

Thornscar- golden brown tom with amber eyes and battle scarred pelt

Duskgaze- pale gray tom with a white splash on chest

APPRENTICES

QUEENS Specklesong- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Archkit, a dark brown tom and Antkit a ginger and brown tom [2 moons])

ELDERS Furledleaf- cream tom with brown paws and green eyes

Shadowfern- black she-cat with gold eyes

Flowerfoot- brown she-cat with light brown paws

**RougeClan (in order of rank)**

Shimmerflower- beautiful creamy white she-cat with amber streaks and amber eyes. Joined it after being banished from RiverClan, now the leader

Torn- huge, gray and white tom with a torn pelt. Second in command, brother to Bird and mate to Shadow

Strike-dark ginger she-cat. Never misses the death blow. Sister to Blood

(apprentice- Crow)

Shadow- larger black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Stealth

(apprentice- Forest)

Stealth- black she-cat with blue eyes. Sister to Shadow

(apprentice- Mud)

Blood- big, russet tom with blue eyes. Rarely missed the death blow. Brother to Strike and mate to Finch

(apprentice- Eel)

Berry- white and cream tom with blue eyes. Kit of Shadow and Torn and brother to Holly

(apprentice-Ebony)

Bone- black she-cat with a stripe of white running down her underbelly

(apprentice- Twiggy)

Finch- ginger and gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mate to Blood

(apprentice-Sunny)

Holly- black and gray she-cat with green eyes. Kit of Shadow and Torn and sister to Berry

(apprentice- Flight)

Flint- gray tom with amber eyes. Kit of Finch and Blood and brother to Copper and Cherry

(apprentice- Water)

Copper- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Kit of Finch and Blood and sister to Flint and Cherry

Cherry- russet and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kit of Finch and Blood and sister to Copper and Flint

Stripes- pale tabby tom with hard amber eyes

Blaze- ginger tabby tom with cold green eyes. Brother to Stripes

Crow- dark gray she-cat with white belly and blue eyes. Sister to Ebony and Eel

Ebony- black she-cat with amber eyes

Eel- gray tom with white tail tip

Forest- wispy haired light brown tabby tom. Formerly a kittypet

Flight- swift black and white tom

Water- silver tabby she-cat. Formerly a kittypet

Sunny- light orange tom with white tail, paws and ears

Mud- big, dark brown tom with amber eyes. Bother to Twiggy

Twiggy- dark brown tom with green eyes. Formerly a kittypet

Bird- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Sister to Torn

Rat- gray tom – kit with dull amber eyes. Found by Bird alone in the alleys

**Well, there you are! Hope you liked it, and please, please review!**

**Until next time, (I will try to make "next time" sooner this time)**

**Lover or Hater (I love you all!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I promised to update sooner, and I did! Yay for all the reviewers that make me want to keep going!**

**Thank you Me is Skyfire, Whiteflower856, D, Epikcheese for reviewing!**

**Me is Skyfire: thanks! I can't reveal the spy… but I will tell you, it might not be who you think! Rat will **_**not**_** go on a quest to find ThunderClan, although that isn't a bad idea… and the blue eyes weren't Foxstorm's (because she is in ShadowClan, she does not know of the attacks on ThunderClan) and Stormstrike has green eyes, so guess again! Softpaw **_**will**_** have a love interest, I know it, but I don't know who yet. Any preferences? (Some cats are taken but if you like one that isn't more than another, I'll pair her up with him) Take your Bird plushy and run, you amazing reviewer you! (but make sure you read and review first please)**

**Ps. Foxstorm and two of her kits are in this chapter!**

**Whiteflower865: I am very sorry to say that Bird, Crow, and Rat will not be running off together, but Rat will be a main and he'll probably become friends with Crow. Here's your Bird plushy!**

**D – unfortunately, I cannot reveal the spy or the cat with the blue eyes as of now (you will find out at least one of them in this chapter though!)**

**Epikcheese: thank you, I'm glad I can create a good evil kitty! She is very bad, and EVIL! But also smart, which isn't the best thing for ThunderClan sadly. Thank you for your review!**

**I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer all these chapters. I hate doing one but I guess it is necessary…**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own Warriors. All rights go to their respective people (who are not me). But happily, I do own some of these characters and the circumstances. And if I ever catch anyone stealing those… well I'll be after you!**

The moon was gleaming in the clearing, brightly reflecting upon the pelts of three of the Clans. Leaffire fidgeted from her spot at the top of the hill. Normally she hated waiting but this time she was worried about her sister.

Even though the battle between WindClan and ThunderClan had happened the same day, Redstar insisted on going to the Gathering. _**"We cannot afford to look weak!"**_he had announced when asked. Leaffire agreed somewhat but she still wished she could've stay behind with her sister.

Cheetahclaw glared at her from one side. Her friend was still as temperamental as she was when they were enemies but Leaffire had gotten used to it. She ignored the she-cat's glare and peered down into the Fourtrees. WindClan was there, she noted, with a growl deep in her throat. Brightfire was sitting by the base of the Great Rock, glaring around the Fourtrees like she owned the place. Leaffire couldn't see Meadowstar anywhere though and she felt a sliver of worry.

"Let's go," hissed Redstar from the front of the ThunderClan patrol.

They all raced down and Leaffire realized the air was beginning to turn colder. _"Lovely," _she thought. _"That's all we need, leaf – bare coming."_

The few WindClan cats that actually looked at the ThunderClan cat's eyes were full of hatred. Even though they were constantly looking for trouble, she had to wonder what they had done to deserve this treatment from the rival Clan.

Even ShadowClan was being more polite then WindClan. Leaffire nodded to a she-cat called Foxstorm that she had met before. Foxstorm settled down by her.

"Hello Leaffire," said the ShadowClan cat. "You're looking well."

"Same to you," Leaffire replied.

"You remember my apprentice Barkpaw, don't you?" she asked, nodding to the group of apprentices that were huddled together.

"Ah yes," Leaffire said, purring slightly. "He started his training around the same time as Softpaw, right? That means he'll be having his warriors ceremony soon. Is he your first apprentice?"

"He is," Foxstorm nodded. "Talented tom. His father is Clan deputy you know."

Leaffire searched for Thistlefang, the deputy. She saw him sitting beside Cinderfang and Brackenwing with a black she-cat at his side. Leaffire guessed it was his mate, Nightflower.

"He'll be a good warrior then."

"How's Softpaw's training been going?" Foxstorm asked.

"Good. I'm very pleased with her progress. She should be a warrior in no time."

"You are young," Foxstorm said, "but something tells me you made a good mentor."

"Thank you," Leaffire said, dipping her head respectfully to the older cat.

"Foxstorm?" a new voice broke in.

The brown and ginger she-cat spun. Leaffire peered over her shoulder to see a white she-cat with black spots and a bracken colored she-cat.

"Hello you two," purred Foxstorm. Leaffire looked at the pair. She could guess they were young warriors. "This is Leaffire of ThunderClan."

The white and black she-cat looked friendly but the bracken colored one sniffed slightly.

"Hi!" the white and black one said. "I've heard about you, you're supposed to be a good fighter but you don't look much older than me! I'm Poppysong by the way, and this is my sister Falconleaf and I guess you already know my mother Foxstorm. I have a brother too, Darkshadow but he's not here right now."

Leaffire was a bit taken aback by Poppysong's cheerfulness. The she-cat was very talkative.

"Thank you," Leaffire said. "I'm glad you think that." to Foxstorm she said, "I didn't know you had kits."

"Oh yes," Foxstorm looked down at the two younger she-cats. "It was awhile ago, you all are about the same age but I let's not talk about that, it makes me feel old."

"So how's prey been running in ShadowClan?" Leaffire asked.

Falconleaf glared at her. "What's it to you?" she asked.

"Falconleaf," chided Foxstorm. "You can't be so rude! Honestly, the two of you, it's like you're still apprentices!"

"Yeah, don't be so grumpy," Poppysong prodded her sister with a paw.

The bracken colored she-cat looked offended. "I just don't want to tell her too much about ShadowClan."

"Tell who?" asked Cheetahclaw, sliding up beside Leaffire. She looked at the other she-cats. "I'm Cheetahclaw."

"Falconleaf is worried about revealing too much information about ShadowClan and I don't think it would be that bad," Poppysong replied immediately. "Leaffire just asked how prey's been running; I don't know how that would give too much away."

"Okay, that's enough," sighed Foxstorm. "I can't have you two talking Leaffire's and Cheetahclaw's ears off all night. Let's go."

With an apologetic look at the two ThunderClan cats, Foxstorm led her daughters away. Softpaw and Skypaw pushed their way to their mentors.

"Wow, I'd forgotten how many cats there are here!" Softpaw said happily. "We were just talking to some RiverClan apprentices –"

"When WindClan ones butted in," Skypaw growled, cutting her sister off. "They were so rude, and by the looks of it, they fought in the battle. They had scars and everything."

"I don't think it's fair that they can keep invading our territory," Softpaw said.

"It's not," growled the voice of Whiteheart. Leaffire looked up at her father. He had come, like she had, even though his daughter was injured. "And I think Redstar's going to say something about it when the Gathering starts."

"But will that keep them off our land?" Skypaw asked impatiently.

But no one ever got to answer because a loud cry from the Great Rock signaled to begin the Gathering.

"I have an announcement to make," growled Redstar from his place high on the rock. "A complaint against WindClan."

Yowls broke out from all over the clearing. Meadowstar, whom Leaffire could hardly see because he was covered by shadows, snarled.

"What complaint?" he asked.

"WindClan has been unjustly attacking ThunderClan for many seasons now." Redstar said, his voice rising. "I suggest that you, Meadowstar, put these attacks to an end."

Blazingstar and Maplestar looked mildly interested.

"Why does ThunderClan claim to be attacked by your Clan Meadowstar?" Blazingstar asked. "Is there a good reason?"

"WindClan is large," Meadowstar said. "I need more territory to support my Clan."

"I don't think so," Redstar snapped. "Your moors are one of the largest piece of Clan territory and my Clan is as big as yours. We need the food for the coming leaf – bare."

"If my Clan needs more territory, we shall have it!" Meadowstar said loudly.

"It is against the warrior code to come inside another Clans borders, Meadowstar," meowed Redstar, just as loudly. "And you have not succeeded in getting any land as we have driven you off time and time again."

Meadowstar looked furious. "Are you calling WindClan weak?"

"Of course not!" retorted Redstar. "I am simply saying that you should stick to your own territory from now on."

Meadowstar snorted. "Don't make threats that you can't keep."

"It wasn't a threat but even if it was, I don't see why we can't keep it."

"Enough of this," growled Maplestar impatiently. "We have other business to discuss. Meadowstar, perhaps it is best if you stay off ThunderClan territory until newleaf."

Anger flared in Meadowstar's eyes but he sat down. "Perhaps."

Beside her, Cheetahclaw dug her claws into the ground. "As if."

"Good," said Redstar, although he seemed to agree with Cheetahclaw. "Prey is otherwise running well in ThunderClan. We have nothing else to report."

Leaffire frowned slightly, not listening to the other Clan leaders. Rumors said Meadowstar was getting frail but he had held his own against Redstar just then. But then again, Redstar was on his last life too and he was out and about a lot. Meadowstar had no reason to be different.

In turn, each of the other leaders stepped forward, reporting their Clan's wellbeing. Once again, Leaffire's eyes found Brightfire, who was still seated underneath the Great Rock. She was staring up at the leaders, gaze flickering from Redstar to Meadowstar. However, what frightened Leaffire was that the same glint was present in her eyes when she looked back and forth between the leaders. The glint of hunger.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Unknown POV:**

It was very late; the moon was high in the sky. All the cats from the Gathering had returned though, and were now curled up in their nests sleeping. He carefully slide around each of the cats, careful not the wake any.

Outside the den he could see no guard posted. It was a clear sign – he was meant to do this.

So he went into the forest, running, powerful hind legs pounding through his territory. When he reached a fence, he halted, tasting the air. He whirled around, claws out as he recognized a scent.

A she-cat prowled forward, looking at him suspiciously. He growled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked dangerously. The she-cat seemed unaffected.

"They asked me to come," she replied coolly, nodding to the fence. "You?"

"I volunteered."

She tilted her head and smirked. "Impressive," she hissed. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, curling his lip.

"No arguing." A new voice cut through the darkness. Two she-cats and a tom were suddenly beside the forest cats, the tom in front. His light pelt gleamed in the darkness and his blue eyes were cunning and fierce.

"She'll be pleased you came," one of the she-cats hissed, the ginger one. "She was sure you would," she nodded to the forest she-cat, "but we weren't sure about you." she dipped her head in his direction.

"Who is this leader?" he asked.

The ginger she-cat flicked her tail, eyes glinting. "All in good time forest cat."

"Be quiet Strike," hissed the tom. Strike glared at him.

"I still outrank you, little kitty," she snarled. "Don't cross me."

"Don't Strike," the other she-cat said imploringly. "She'll be mad if you kill her newest."

"Silence Bone!" spat Strike, still glowering at the tom. "You are lucky to be allowed the honor of this task, as a low level guard such as yourself. She wouldn't mourn you loss."

"She would," Bone said softly. "We need all the cats we can get. But you can't kill Berry. He's our newest deputy."

"Watch yourself Bone," Strike growled, though it seemed less furious then before. "You are still ranked lower then myself, and if you speak back to me again, I will not hesitate."

The other she-cat's eyes blazed but she just nodded. Berry, the tom, flicked his tail.

"Now that we got that over with," he said. "What do we plan to do with these forest cats?"

"You heard them rat – brain." Strike said, peering at the two cats. "She wants them used as spies."

"I will not spy on my Clan!" the Clan she-cat beside him said loudly. The street cats' heads whipped around. Strike leaped at her –

The she-cat moved backward, shuffling out of the way of the ginger she-cat. In a shocking maneuver, Strike ripped her front leg out from under her with a smooth slash of a claw. The she-cat hissed in pain as her unsheathed talons cut into her skin. That moment of pain was her undoing: Strike to full advantage of her distraction, flipping her over onto her back and placing a paw on her throat.

"I could do it," she hissed down at the pinned she-cat. "It would be so easy, so quick. Who knows, you might even enjoy it."

"Strike!" snapped Berry. "We were given instructions to not hurt the spies as much as possible."

"And what if I say that this one needed to die?" Strike said, meowing in a normal tone. "What then?"

"I will be forced to have you brought before our leaders."

Strike pulled her gaze off of the forest she-cat and purred. "It was just a bit of fun, little kin. Don't presume you can tell me what to do because you've picked up the sunlight as of now. My connections in RougeClan are as strong as ever and if you challenge me – well, just don't. It won't end prettily for you."

The tom was trying to not show any fear, he could tell. But he saw the flash in Berry's eyes, and he saw the other tom swallow. Whatever she could do, it wasn't good.

"So forest kitty," purred Strike mockingly at the pinned she-cat. "Spy?"

She coughed roughly. "Spy," she agreed.

"Good," murmured Strike, pulling her paw off of the she-cat's throat. "Now run home to your tiny territory."

The she-cat stared for a second. "How – how will you know what is happening?"

"We'll find a way," Berry answered before Strike could. He had a feeling that the tom was trying to retake the position of authority. "Go."

Throwing one last bewildered look over her shoulder, the she-cat took off. He turned to them.

"So tom?" Strike asked. "What do you say? Spy?"

And just like the she-cat before him, he dipped his head and consented. "Spy."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Crow watched the dark camp, eyeing Shimmerflower and Torn, her second - in - command and some of her fellow apprentices fight. Snarls and cries of pain were common from the battling younger cats. They were, of course, required to hurt each other. Behind them, Crow could see the glowing blue eyes of Stealth circling them. "Pathetic you fools," she hissed. "Stronger! Faster!" and she leaped forward, bringing a paw down on the head of one of the smaller apprentices head with a sickening thud.

The apprentice – Crow recognized it as the silver tabby, Water – staggered, whimpering. Stealth glared at her.

"No weakness!" she snarled and beckoned to a gray tom. He was called Flint and he was a full warrior for RougeClan. He was high ranked because of his parentage – the kit of Finch and Blood – and his brutality. "Teach her a lesson Flint."

The gray tom leaped at her, claws shinning in the moonlight. Water landed on her back, eyes huge, staring up at the tom in pain and shock. Flint's amber eyes just glared coolly down at her before he sunk his teeth deeply into her shoulder.

"Enough Flint," Shimmerflower said, padding over. Flint backed off and Water took a deep breath, relieved. But Crow had been with RougeClan longer then the former kittypet had been, and if Shimmerflower was involved, it was just going to get a lot worse.

"Good job," Blood said to his son as Flint slid away. A look flashed from Torn, who was standing at Shimmerflower's side. Blood ignored his superior and just turned back to Water.

"What do you say, kitty?" asked Stealth. "Shimmerflower just saved you. You should be grateful."

"I – I – thank you," Water said, not making eye contact with her leader.

"Don't thank me," Shimmerflower said shortly. "Tell me Water… you have been with RougeClan for almost six moons now and yet you can't even attempt to fight off a half – trying Flint? Why is that?"

Water opened her mouth to reply but Shimmerflower didn't give her a chance. "It can't be because you were a kittypet. No, Finch tells me she was once a kittypet before wandering off and joining the earlier RougeClan – and now look. She is strong, and powerful. She is a good warrior. But you, you haven't learned a thing have you? It's just unfortunate, so, so unfortunate."

Crow knew what was coming. Water addressed the leader of RougeClan in a quavering mew. "What – what's unfortunate?"

"Well, don't you see?" Shimmerflower asked, almost sounding sympathetic. "There is no room for weakness in RougeClan." She shook her head. "It's too bad." She turned back to Flint.

"Finish it."

In an instant, Flint had pinned Water again. He hissed with laughter at seeing her terrified eyes but simply ripped his claws through her throat. Crow twisted away at the last minute.

"Pity it was such a waste. Who was her mentor again Torn?" she heard Shimmerflower saying.

Flint's deep meow sounded. "I was."

"And you now understand you did a really horrible job of teaching her?"

"Yes leader," he said. His mew was stiff but Crow could hear the tremor of worry imbedded in it.

"But you have proved yourself ruthless. Good, good. You have redeemed yourself Flint. You will keep your current standing in RougeClan."

"Thank you leader."

Crow slowly turned back, trying not to look at the unmoving, still bleeding body of Water. She saw Shimmerflower eyeing Flint.

"You are a good warrior Flint. Perhaps, if you do well with another apprentice, you could come into my inner circle. We shall see."

"Yes Shimmerflower," Flint said, dipping his head low.

"Leader," Stripes said, approaching Shimmerflower.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to him.

"Berry, Strike, and Bone are near. They must have finished their meeting with the spies."

"Excellent," purred Shimmerflower. "Torn, Blood, Shadow, Stealth," she said loudly. "Come. We must go to meet them. Finch!"

The gray and ginger she-cat stepped forward. "Yes leader?"

"Choose some apprentices to clean up that," she ordered, flicking her tail to Water's body. "We don't need it rotting in the camp."

"Of course," Finch said, bowing her head. Shimmerflower nodded shortly and stalked off.

"That was interesting, wasn't it?" Eel, an apprentice, and Crow's littermate, purred from around where Water's body was. Crow went over, knowing she would have to be present. She curled her lip at her brother.

"How so?" Crow was asking before she could stop herself. Eel looked at her surprised.

"Well, just that Flint was rather talented in how he ended her." Eel said, frowning at his littermate. "But Water was always one of the weakest cats."

"True," sniggered Crow's sister Ebony. "I don't even know why they let kittypets join."

A hard cuff was delivered to the black she-cat. "Shut up, kitties." Stripes hissed. "If Finch hears you saying that, you'll pay."

Finch was standing with her apprentice, Sunny, Holly, a gray and black she-cat, who was the daughter of Shadow and Torn, and Holly's apprentice Flight, moving Water out of the way.

"Hey you," Flint growled suddenly, starting forward. Crow looked up at him. "You're Strike's apprentice, right?"

Crow nodded. She had no idea why she was Strike's apprentice, but seeing as Strike was the third most important cat in RougeClan, the standing gave Crow an impressive reputation.

"I didn't see you training with the other apprentices before." Flint said, eyeing her dangerously. "Surely you must have a reason?"

She cast uncomfortable looks at the other cats, well aware that what she was about to do could get her in serious trouble. She straightened up though, and sniffed. "I had no need to join into play fights, with all due respect Flint," she said haughtily. He glared at her and Crow was forced to make an enormous effort not to cower.

"Fine," he said lowly. "But no one could expect anything less from Strike's protégée, could they? I wouldn't mind fighting you myself someday."

"Naturally," replied Crow coolly. Flint moved over to his sisters, Copper and Cherry, and together they moved away only to have Cherry almost bump into a staggering cat.

RougeClan cats **don't **like being stopped, in any way, and they would lash out horribly, but even so, Cherry's reaction was shocking.

"Stay out of my way, you pathetic vermin!" she snarled viciously. The apprentices blinked. Cherry was the softest (kindest wasn't a word used for proper RougeClan cats) of the three littermates. She was dangerous – they all were – but they had never seen her snarl like that.

"Disgusting filth," spat Copper from beside her sister. "You're lucky Shimmerflower lets you stay here."

"Yeah," jeered Flint. He shoved the unknown cat back roughly. "Get out of the way, little **rat**."

Cherry and Copper both sniggered but the three littermates continued on, tails raised high.

"What was that all about?" Forest, another apprentice, asked. He was a former kittypet as well but he was better at being a RougeClan cat then Water had been.

"Ugh," sneered Eel, as he craned his neck to see who the cat was. "That explains it." he turned back to face them. "It's Bird."

Hisses and grunts of understanding hit the air. Bird, the puny she-cat who had decided to safe a kit. The weak one. Bird staggered to her paws. Crow had to refrain from wincing. It appeared that even though the changing of rank had only happened earlier that day, the higher ranked RougeClan cats had already grown used to the change. Bird looked exhausted and hungry – she probably hadn't eaten all day – and a fresh claw wound glowed bright on her shoulder.

"Why are you here, feeble one?" called Mud, a low ranking apprentice. Crow rolled her eyes.

'_Oh that's rich, seeing as you were in the same position as her yesterday.'_ She thought. Mud had a surprisingly high ranking mentor – Stealth – even though he had joined recently. She recalled the day he had joined clearly because that was the day she had killed her first cat, the kittypet called James. She would remember that day forever. Mud and his brother Twiggy – Twiggy was lower ranked then Mud, third-to-last – were getting stronger, although Twiggy still had some problems. Again, the smaller apprentice had a startling high ranked mentor, the best guard RougeClan had, Bone, but he was still low ranking. Maybe the two brothers had just stopped caring after being bullied so much by the other cats of RougeClan.

Bird cast Mud a short look but just shambled through the camp; looking weaker then Crow had ever seen her.

"Where's the little rat?" leered Ebony. "Don't you want the little creature to keep you company?"

"Yeah, seeing as no one else will, you need that little piece of dirt," called Forest.

Crow was beginning to feel bad for the gray she-cat. She turned to the other apprentices. "Are you really going to **talk** to that?" she asked, knowing exactly what to say. "It's a bit of a waste of time to talk down to a cat – a pest like that."

Forest, Mud, and Twiggy looked at her unbelievingly but Ebony and Eel shrugged.

"Fair enough sister," sighed Ebony. "I hope Berry gets back here soon. I can't wait to go hunting for kittypets again."

Crow watched the apprentices scatter and then over to Bird who was digging. Crow saw her looking around worriedly, then pulling up what seemed to be a squirrel.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked. Bird dropped the fresh-kill in shock.

"Oh!" she said, eyes widening with fear. "You – you're Strike's apprentice." Crow nodded. "Um, I didn't see you…"

"What are you doing with that squirrel?" Crow asked. Bird looked terrified.

"I – here," she said, flinging the meat at Crow. "You – you can have it if you want, I just –"

"Why do you want it?" Crow asked more forcefully.

Bird eyed Crow carefully. "It – it was for the kit. He's hungry, I couldn't leave him –"

"Rat?" Crow asked. "You care about that kit?"

"Of course!" shockingly, Bird's eyes blazed. "He's just young. He could grow to be a strong fighter!"

Crow frowned at Bird. "He could. But what if he's a weakling? You're raising him for the slaughter you are."

"No." she said determinedly. "I won't fail with him. He'll be a good warrior."

She gazed at the other she-cat coolly. "Take it," she ordered.

"Wha –"

"Take the squirrel." Crow said firmly. "Give it to Rat."

"Okay," Bird said warily. She picked up the squirrel slowly, not taking her eyes off of Crow. She backed away into the shadows of the camp. Crow nearly followed her to see where she had gone but decided not to, only watching the outlawed gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Last sentence *cough cough* last sentence. So, yeah, I'm not reveling the spy. Either one, for now. Can't have that, it will make it **_**so**_** much more uninteresting! Well, continue debating my faithful reviewers, perhaps one (or more than one) of you will get it right!**

**So, this is again a very long chapter but some of it seems kinda forced to me… what'd you think? Please let me know, constructive criticism is a wonderful, wonderful thing! (Flames, however, will be laughed at and ignored). So click that review button like your lives depend on it (because some of the cats' lives actually **_**do**_** depend on it!)**

**Oh, and one more thing! If any of you readers (and hopefully reviewers) out there are into the Harry Potter books, I have posted my Harry Potter fic! It's called The Final Year and it's about Lily and James at Hogwarts (squee! They are sooo my favorite HP couple. But I **_**do**_** like Remus and Tonks as well… they have multicolored werewolf babies! And they're cute too! Ah, gotta love Remus!). You can find it through my profile page if any of you are interested. **

**Hoping for a nice bunch of reviews,**

**~Lover or Hater**


End file.
